


Love me Again

by ReluctantFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Carla Yeager, Alive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Eren Yeager, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Bondage, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cock Worship, College Student Eren Yeager, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Getting Together, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Language Kink, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, So many tags, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Wall Sex, a bit of texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantFangirl/pseuds/ReluctantFangirl
Summary: It was a warm summer day when Eren and Levi first stumbled upon one another in a locally owned coffee shop. Although they had never met before, an instant connection was felt between the two men who spend months secretly pining after one another until Eren finally gets the courage to ask Levi out on a date. What starts off as a mutual attraction between two strangers quickly intensifies leading to the realization that perhaps sometimes two people really do get a second chance at love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So First of all thank you for taking an interest in our fic! I just recently got a job and should be getting a bit busy but we already have plenty written so it shouldn't be a problem for a while. Once again thank you so much!

Eren was walking around pacing as he waited for Levi to show up at their usual coffee place as he mutters to himself, "I hope he likes it... I spent all night looking for this place it better be as good as everyone says it is… it'd be great if I could _ JUST _ see him smile." It was a day like any other but for Eren it was a very important day, it had to go just right or he didn't know what he'd do. A few months prior he had met an older man by the name of Levi at this very coffee shop and the second he saw the other male he had instantly been taken with him, the attraction felt almost unavoidable and undeniable but… he was sure the other had no feelings for him in return so he said nothing. 

He had spent months pining for the other male not even sure that he was also into men. Sure the two had talked but it was only in brief intervals before he had to head to work or Eren would have to head to his classes so it seemed a bit odd for him to be so infatuated with the raven haired man. Yet here he was about to ask him on an impromptu date after overhearing that the other man was a fan of French pastries, and not only that but he had really been wanting some decent ones for a while so with that Eren made it his mission to find the perfect bakery and with luck, be able to see the man's very rare smiles that would cause Eren's heart to still at the very sight.

Levi Ackerman hated Monday’s. Okay well, who didn’t hate Mondays honestly? But Levi, he hated them more than most people did. The thought of having to deal with the mass of bodies rushing for their morning coffee, suitcases in hand one hand and phones in the other, not giving a fuck about where they were going. It just made him that much angrier. He’d been arguing with eyebrows for years about working from home but _ nooo _. Fucking asshole just knew how much Levi hated the general public and insisted on forcing him to deal with them. Said it was good for character building or some shit. 

Yeah, really good for character building when Levi entered his favorite tea and coffee shop and some fucking blonde haired bimbo ran straight into him spilling their coffee all over his white dress shirt.

“Fuck. Are you fucking kidding me? One good Monday. That’s all I ask for,” Levi muttered darkly as he walked over to the counter and grabbed a bunch of napkins before rubbing them vigorously over his now ruined shirt. Good thing he had some extra at the office or else he may have actually badgered the poor sod that had ran into him into buying him a new one. It may sound over the top but... Levi’s clothing wasn’t _ exactly _the cheapest. She was lucky he was feeling even the tiniest bit considerate today. 

Eren had watched the scene play out and he was horrified as he knew that this would put the other man in a bad mood already worsening his odds before he had gotten the chance to even try to ask him out, and yet, he still found himself quietly making his way over to the table. His heart thrummed in his ears as he pulled a pack of tissues out of his pocket and he tried his best to hide his nerves despite himself. 

"Oh hey looks like you had a pretty rough start to your day, mind if I help out? I mean I don't imagine having coffee dumped on you is a great start to a Monday. If you need anything else I can grab it for you too but... uh... also can I sit with you? I… have something I want to ask you about."

Levi’s head snapped up when he heard that all too familiar voice reached his ears. _ Eren. _ He had ran into the younger male for the first time a few months ago on one of his morning trips to the coffee shop with Farlan in tow. He and Farlan had often made it a habit to sit down together once a week and catch up on life and it had been one of those warm summer weekend mornings, calm and serene, Levi’s favorite kind of day. Levi didn’t have the best track record when it came to relationships and he had sworn off of them but then popped up Eren with his wide smile and bright green eyes and _ fuck _. Levi was crushing on someone who had to be at least 10 years his junior. He wouldn’t admit to it though, the kid was just too much. 

“Eh, it’s not so bad now that you showed up. I mean, er, fuck. Thanks kid. For the napkin.” Levi was fumbling with his words but never considered himself to be the best at social interactions outside of the business setting. He went to grab the napkin from Eren and his fingers briefly brushed against the brunets causing his cheeks to flush slightly. “Sure, kid. You can sit with me. I have only about 15 minutes until I have to head to the office though.”

Eren blushed as well and shook his head while chuckling. He had never thought of himself as anything special but being around Levi made his insides melt, he could swear that his greatest achievement was getting the man to actually smile and he thought he had died right then and there. He knew as soon he saw it that he wanted to see him smile more no matter the cost, he loved him more than anyone although he knew his feelings weren't returned he kept them to himself as he simply tried his best to make him happy. 

"As if, I doubt I can make you feel all that much better but I... do want to ask you about something so 15 minutes works for me at least for right now. I found a really nice dessert store nearby and I... I wanted to take you on your next day off if you'd want to go but I mean... you totally don't have to if you'd rather stay at home instead since I know you aren't a fan of going out too often." Eren leaned in towards him as he began to pat his chest with a few napkins trying to unsuccessfully ignore how close he was to him.

Levi’s eyes locked onto the rose colored hue that was beginning to bloom across Eren’s tan cheeks and felt something warm stir inside him. He had never much cared about other people’s feelings but for some reason knowing he made the younger man as nervous as he felt filled him with some sort of sick pride. Was he a pervert for lusting after someone who was clearly much younger than him? Oh well. It’s not like anything would come from it anyway. Eren was way too youthful and charismatic for someone as emotionally constipated and and awkward as Levi.

He listened to Eren’s words with rapt attention...dessert store? Wait. Was Eren asking him out on a date? _ Holy shit _. The brat was asking him out on a date. They’d barely spoken more than a few words to one another over the past few months and somehow this kid had the guts to do what Levi couldn’t.

“A dessert place. And who ever said that I like dessert? Have we talked about this before? I’m sure it’s a conversation I would recall,” Levi replied to the brunet with a teasing tone. Of course he wanted to go get dessert, he fucking _loved_ sweets. But he couldn’t resist seeing more of that delicious color swim across those cheeks. He could feel his own heartbeat pick up in pace as Eren patted his chest with a napkin and couldn’t help but wonder what those hands would feel li-_nope_. He wasn’t going to go there. Eren was sweet and innocent and didn’t deserve those kind of thoughts.

Eren flushed a deep shade of red and he paused in his efforts to try and clean the stain off of Levi's shirt as he stammered. _ Shit of course he did not know how he knew... should he admit he overheard him? _That wouldn't be creepy right? No it wasn't like he was following the man. He had just simply walked in and overheard what Levi and Farlan had been talking about and he just... happened to pay attention hoping to learn more about him and he had discovered that he adored sweets, French sweets in particular and was complaining about the lack of decent ones in the area having come from France and Eren had an idea to finally have an excuse to ask him out.

Eren had done more research for this than all of his college assignments combined and finally arrived at the perfect one the previous night. It was rated well and was run by a traditional family from France and looking at the reviews and photos had _ HIS _ mouth watering at the sight and he knew it would be perfect. He felt ridiculous but at the same time he couldn't ignore the urge to see that sexy... beautiful smile.

“I uhh... well you see I... may have overheard you and that friend of yours... talking about it? It was an accident I swear I'm not some weird stalker or anything but I... just thought you might enjoy it. But... I... hope this isn't too weird of me to ask I mean... I just want to treat you to a nice day out so are you... do you wanna go?”

Levi watched in satisfaction as that lovely shade of pink rose turned into a violent red flush. _ Perfect. _ He liked knowing that his words had so much power over the young man, somehow Eren being so openly expressive-the exact opposite of Levi himself-made him that much more appealing. His nervous stuttering caused an uncharacteristically soft chuckle to force its way out of the older mans mouth and he found himself ruffling that brown mop of hair. He was pleased that it was just as soft as he had spent countless nights imagining it to be.

“No need to be so nervous, brat. I’m flattered that you’ve been paying so much attention to me. Yes, I would like to go with you. I have off on weekends, so pick whatever day works best for you.”

Eren perked up at his positive response and smiled the red blush still adorning his cheeks as he looked up the approval he gave him and that slight laugh causing his pulse to quicken as he felt his excitement building, he had done it, he had _ FINALLY _ asked the man that he had been crushing on for months out on a date... and he said _ YES! _ His brain and heart nearly turned to mush as he reveled in his excitement. At the same time he took in the feeling of Levi's hands on his head, slightly calloused from years of work and experience but soft and gentle he took a mental note to keep the feeling of them in mind for the next time he was alone with nothing but his thoughts. 

He had slowly grown used to reading the man's subtle changes and expressions and found him to be absolutely charming and a deliciously sweet challenge. Despite the lack of words between them he knew Levi was the kind of person that spoke with his actions and Eren knew that he had to do the same for him. “Oh... alright! I umm... sorry I didn't think I'd get this far I mean I... shit Saturday would work best for me. If that's alright with you.”

Eren had finally finished attempting to dry him off when he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the raven's shoulders “Also take this... I know it isn't all nice like your usual clothes but I don't want you to get cold and it... can at least hide the stain for now.”

Levi noticed the smile that quickly spread across Eren’s face at his words and felt his heart get stuck in his throat. He found it slightly alarming at how much a simple smile from the brat could make his pulse quicken and tie his tongue into a knot. Levi was happy that years of being the way he was caused him to be unreadable to most, he didn’t know if he wanted Eren to figure out just how much power he held over him...he couldn’t imagine what sort of mischief the brunet would come up with to test Levi’s resolve. Nope. Best to leave that territory unexplored for the time being. 

Levi only allowed his fingers to linger in those brunet strands for an instant, reminding himself of where he was and who he was. Eren began to speak again, bringing Levi out of his thoughts, and the older man couldn’t help but find his nervous rambling endearing. Him offering his jacket had Levi slightly crinkling his nose in mock disgust.

“Tch, brat. When is the last time you washed this thing?” And yet Levi’s actions betrayed his bored tone as he hugged the jacket a little tighter around his lean frame before extending his right hand out, palm facing upward. “Saturday works with me but give me your phone really quick.”

Eren laughed at his response as he noticed the slight hesitation Levi had felt when he removed his hand and he almost groaned at the loss of contact but had contained it. He knew the man probably only saw him as a brat and he wouldn't force him to see him any differently, a man this sexy could have anyone he wanted and Eren knew that there was nothing he could offer the raven. He was just a poor college student trying to find what he wanted to do in life, he had almost no money, a crumby slightly banged up car, and an apartment he shared with his best friend.

Why Levi talked to him at all still baffled him but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He had noticed him around for several months he would just glance at first, but soon those glances turned into brief stares and then full on staring. He felt he had been so obviously creepy that regulars and employees would often tease him when the older male wasn't around much to his embarrassment. 

When he finally worked up the nerve to talk to him it had been difficult at first but he soon got the man to open up a bit. He sighed a joking exasperated sigh before finally answering, "I washed it yesterday I swear. I'd never offer you something filthy I know how much you like your cleanliness. Oh right my number uhh… here it'd be better if I just gave you my number instead, I don't particularly like letting other people see my phone.” Eren fumbled around and found a pen and a scrap of paper as he scrawled his number as neatly as possible on it. “Um... wanna text me or call me so... I know I got the right number?”

Levi didn’t really understand what it was that Eren saw in him. Eren was young, absolutely gorgeous, charismatic, and had so much ahead of him. From the conversations they had been having briefly over the past few months Levi knew Eren was in college, though he didn’t know what for. Their conversations had never lasted long as Levi was always on his way to the office or Eren had to go and do his own thing.

Levi knew enough, however, to know Eren could practically have anyone he wanted. He could see the way other people would look at the male and sometimes it caused a possessive flare to stir up in his gut even though Eren wasn’t his and he had no right to be acting that way. Farlan had been teasing him for months about just asking the younger male out but Levi insisted he was terrible with relationships and Eren deserved better. Still, a friendship was okay..._ right? _

“I’m just messing with you, brat. Thank you, I’ll bring it back to you on Saturday.” Levi looked down at the piece of paper Eren handed him and quickly took out his own phone. He put Eren’s number in and sent a simple text that said, “Hey, it’s Levi” before sliding his phone into his back pocket.

“There. And don’t use that as an excuse to send me shitty texts all the time, it’s so we know where to meet Saturday.”

Eren nodded as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket he looked and saw the text. He typed a response. "Hi Levi I'm Eren. You know it's not every day I get a handsome guy's number. Today must be my lucky day." He muffled a laugh as he hit send. His heart beating so hard against his chest so loud he thought Levi might be able to hear it. 

“Alright, I know I'm just... I'm happy really thank you.” Eren looked at the time and jumped,  
Oh it's probably time for you to get going huh? I'll text you later I got to get breakfast myself I'm starving! I hope you have a great day though!” Eren began to head to the counter trying to hide the small bounce in his step.

Levi watched with slitted eyes as Eren typed away before laughing and sliding his phone back into his pocket. He decided to wait until later to look at the text as the entire fiasco with the coffee spilling and then Eren’s request for a date had made him forget to order his favorite cup of lavender earl grey tea. He followed the younger male over to the counter and made his order to go, tapping his foot impatiently as he glanced down at his watch. He would be a little late but eyebrows could go fuck himself. 

Levi hadn’t ever been late before and that giant had plenty of times so he had no room to talk. It didn’t take long for his order to be ready and before he left the shop he made sure to wave to Eren. He couldn’t help but feel a little lighter as he left, Eren’s jacket keeping him warm against the frigid air. The thought of having a day to actually talk and get to know the other male more while eating his favorite food had him feeling like maybe Monday’s weren’t so bad. 

Once he got to his office and took his phone out to look at the text Eren had sent, Levi couldn’t help but let out a groan as he read over the words on the screen. He rolled his eyes before quickly typing out,“I would be careful in calling myself lucky if I were you, brat. Now go study or something.”

Eren waved back enthusiastically waiting until he had left to finally take a deep breath as he leaned against the counter before taking his food and walking back as he pulled out a warm bagel in one hand and his caramel latte in the other as he kept trying to eat and not think about the long cold walk he was taking home but the thought of Levi and how he looked in his jacket caused his whole face to heat up making the cold outside seem a bit more welcome to him.

He had just finished his meal when he shut the door behind him. His nose a bit red from the cold but he was too excited to notice, as scenarios played through his head of the many ways he could possibly end up doing more than just going out to eat he felt his phone buzz as he pulled it out and checked the response and decided to mess with him a bit "oh come on anyone who's seen you would say the same. But fiiine I'll go study so that way you won't be working hard all alone." Just as he sent his text he tried to make his way to his room before Armin would wake up not wanting to have to explain his missing jacket or the goofy grin plastered on his face to him.

Levi placed Eren’s jacket delicately over his chair as he changed out of his ruined shirt and opted for a black dress shirt he left stored in his office for occasions such as these. One could never be too careful when it came to dealing with the idiocy that is the human race. After changing and feeling much more like himself now that he wasn’t coated in a layer of disgusting bean water-Levi absolutely hated coffee-he quickly sat back down and got to work. As he was sipping on his tea he felt his phone vibrate again and took it out to see that Eren had sent him another text.

He felt his ears flush at the compliment that was once again thrown his way, not exactly knowing how to take it. “You mean my permanent resting bitch face? I don’t think many people share your opinion. It’s me who is lucky to be seen next to you, have you seen yourself? I look like someone pissed in my Cheerios standing next to you. Don’t break your brain studying too hard, brat.” After sending the text Levi chewed on his lip and looked out the window. He was terrible when it came to flirting and worried Eren would wind up thinking he hated him or something.

Eren had spent all day in his classes and taking care of his other priorities accidentally ignoring his phone all day and had just finished changing into some warm pajamas, he was about to settle down and study for the night when he noticed another text had come in. His face split into another smile as he was caught between a flustered squeal and amused laughter making a noise that sounded like a bit of both. "Your sense of humor never fails to get me to laugh. Don't worry I wouldn't break my brain right before I got to take you out, besides, anyone who's seen you resting bitch face or not would agree with me, enough about how handsome we are… and not that I am at all but it's obvious we will never agree and let's talk about this Saturday instead. What time do you think you could meet me and where? I need to know when to wake up."

Levi was still at the office when Eren’s text came through. It had been a long day, longer than usual, and he was more than ready to get back home to take a nice hot shower and relax. He hardly slept more than four hours a night so he wasn’t bothered by the lack of sleep his job may have provided, just the thought of having to deal with crazy glasses for another five minutes was enough to cause him to want to murder someone. Erwin and Hange had not left him alone all day claiming he was ‘happier than usual’. Whatever _that _fucking meant. Just because his scowl wasn’t as deep as normal didn’t mean shit. He read over Eren’s text and rolled his eyes. Cheeky shit. “I can come pick you up from your apartment sometime before noon and then you can tell me where to go? Or just tell me the name of the place and I can plug it into google maps.” 

Eren was nose deep in his books just as he had been for hours that day save for his classes, his walks to and from said classes, and anything else he could reasonably excuse himself to get up and do. He'd been in obvious good mood all day and everyone had asked him about it but he tried and failed to insist that nothing had happened. He wasn't the best at school or studying but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try. It wasn't long before he tossed his head back as he sighed in frustration as he started to complain.

“Ahhh why does math have to be _ THIS _ hard... I've been at it all night and I still don't get it. Ugh I deserve a break! I've gotten a lot done.” Eren grabs his phone again and saw a few notifications that he swipes away a few for youtube and a few games he played on occasion before he came across Levi's text as he opened it and gasped, Levi coming here? Even if he wasn't coming in he was really coming over and... they were really doing this he finally wrote a reply with his apartment's address. "Here I'll meet you out front. As for where we're going, I want it to be a surprise so I'll just tell you where to go the day of. I heard lots of good things about this place so I'm looking forward to going."

+++++

Over the next few days Levi found himself piled in work far more than usual. It was a busy time for his company as they were in the process of trying to secure a huge business deal with another company and he had been staying late at the office nearly every day. His work had even kept him from being able to stop in for his favorite cup of tea as he found himself too swamped to even make time for that, so he was looking forward to today. 

He woke up early on Saturday to go for a long ten mile run, it was cool but by the time he was done he was sweating like crazy..._ disgusting _ . After his run he looked over his closet and contemplated what he should wear. It was just a bakery so he figured he shouldn’t go too fancy but... he _ was _ Levi Ackerman after all and casual just wasn’t his style. In the end he chose a pair of tight dark washed jeans and a black button up dress t-shirt that hugged his body in all the right places. He had his sleeves rolled up to the elbow to give the semblance of a more casual look. Once he deemed himself ready he sent Eren a quick text, “I’m on my way, you better be ready by the time I get there. Looks like you live about fifteen minutes away from me.”

Eren had been busying himself with studying as his midterms were approaching and he knew that he needed to kick his ass into gear if he wanted to pass. Figuring Levi had been busy when he didn't show he had just been sending a daily good morning and night just to give him an extra bit of pep to his day with each text reminding him of the date that was fast approaching. 

The night before he had barely managed to sleep due to his excitement as he kept mentally scolding himself._ It's just a small date... he doesn't see me in a romantic way... but I swear I'll at least make him smile. _That morning Eren woke up in a panic, this wasn't unusual as this happened every night but that didn't mean it was any less pleasant. Eren was in front of the mirror now as he had tried his best to tame his wild mop of brown hair although it seemed to do next to nothing for him. He had finally gotten it somewhat decent when he received a text from Levi. 

Frantic he sent a text back telling him that he was ready as he burst into his room digging through his closet for just the right thing when he finally decided on a pair of faded jeans, the ones that he knew made his ass look amazing and a plaid green and white button down shirt that went with his eyes. Once he finally got himself dressed and looked good enough so that he was satisfied with himself he shoved his wallet keys and phone into his pockets and grabbed a light jacket just in case as he made his way outside and waited for Levi to pull up.

Levi slid into his black Lamborghini and fiddled with the radio nervously as he took a few deep breaths. Although he was excited at the chance to finally get to talk to Eren for more than ten minutes, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. It had been years since he had gone on a proper date and previously all of his dates had been around his age or older. He wasn’t sure what kind of things people Eren’s age were into or if his wealth would throw the younger male off. He just hoped that he could at least make Eren feel somewhat comfortable.

True to his word, Levi showed up at the address Eren had sent him exactly fifteen minutes later. He could see the younger male standing on the sidewalk and he pressed the button to roll the window down so he could call out to him, “Oi, brat. I have your other jacket here with me so you probably won’t be needing that one. Unless you still want to bring it along, of course.” _ Shit _. He was already being awkward. Levi brushed his fingers over his undercut nervously as he waited for Eren to get in the car.

Eren stood outside for a while before he noticed a nice car driving by his brow raised in interest as normally no one with a car that nice would drive around here. His slight interest turned to shock as the car pulled up to him and to his surprise Levi of all people was driving it. He willed his jaw to stay in place somehow as he just looked at him before he realized he was staring he just nodded.

“Oh y-yeah right hold on I'll be right back.” Eren had a light pink flush on his cheeks as he ran inside and tossed his jacket to the side before he ran back outside and got into the car. “Sorry I kind of forgot you had... it…” Eren stopped speaking as he finally took in Levi's appearance. He'd only ever seen the man in suits so seeing him like this was new and... almost arousing.

Eren shook his head to try and shake the thoughts from his mind. “Wow you look... really nice today I uh... right hold on.” Eren started the navigation on his phone as he directed Levi as to where to go.

Levi noticed the shocked look on Eren’s face and wondered if he should have maybe brought one of his other vehicles...not that it would have helped much. Levi had grown up in shitty circumstances but quickly worked his way to the top and once he had the money he couldn’t help but indulge in his preference of nicer things.

He waited patiently as the brunet ran back inside not failing to notice the way the pair of jeans he wore hugged his ass just right and-_ holy shit _ -did Eren have a nice ass. How had Levi failed to realize this previously? He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the thought of how nice it would look without the material stretched over it and _ -stop it right there Levi this kid is way too young and innocent you old pervert _. Levi cleared his throat as he watched Eren slide into the car and felt himself internally preen at the compliment he received. 

“Thanks, kid. You look really good yourself. Take your time we have all day.” Levi put his arm behind Eren’s car seat as he backed up and began to drive out of the neighborhood Eren lived in. His heartbeat picked up at bit at the thought of knowing he was now completely alone with the brunet but he willed himself to keep calm for fear that Eren would realize how nervous he actually was.

Eren was barely able to focus as the reality of it all set in he had so many questions and was in disbelief. He didn't want to be rude and ask about things that weren't his business like where he worked. He wasn't wanting money or nice things from the man just his smile and his time... and maybe his dick but he cast the last hope aside thinking it near impossible so he instead settled in for the ride ahead and thanked him for picking him up. His nervousness grew as he sat with him and decided that he could maybe... just maybe try something and see how the man reacted.

He had confessed to Armin about the man and how he felt and the blonde, the sweet soul that he is, gave Eren some advice on things to try and he decided it was now or never so he just went for it. “So how was your week Levi? Anything interesting happen?” As he spoke he attempted to slowly..._ softly _... put his hand on the raven's leg close to his knee and looked up at him praying that the man didn't find it odd. Armin had told him that touching someone, especially near a sensitive area, would signal that you were interested in them. Although he feared that Levi didn't feel the same way about him he figured this would be as good a time as any to test this method out.

Levi could clearly feel the nervous tension in the air and he guessed that Eren was as out of his element as he was. Eren had definitely been shy and a tad awkward when it came to asking him out in the first place and he had said himself he had never expected it to get this far, the least Levi could do was make it easier for him. The problem was he simply didn’t know how. Levi wasn’t the person that people went to when they needed to be calmed down.

Levi’s right eyebrow shot up in surprise as he felt Eren place a tentative hand on his leg. He didn’t say anything, choosing instead to allow Eren to do whatever it was he felt comfortable with. Plus, he rather enjoyed the way the hand felt on his leg. Levi didn’t normally like when other people touched him, especially while he was driving, but for Eren he would gladly make an exception. “My week was...busy. It’s really a bunch of boring business shit that I’m sure you’re not interested in hearing about. How was your week? What is it that you study in college anyway?”

Eren seemed to relax at Levi's lack of reaction as he kept his hand where it was liking the feeling of Levi under his hand. He started to wonder if all of his body was as nice as his damn leg from what he could tell his muscles were pretty defined but he soon tuned back into the conversation as he froze at Levi's question. 

“I... well that's the thing I'm not sure. My dad's a doctor and my mom's an artist and they really want me to be like them, especially my dad he's been pushing me to go into pediatric care but I don't think I'm smart enough to be a doctor and I really… really hate blood just the thought of it makes me feel sick sometimes." Eren paused for a moment, unsure of why he was being so open like this, he hadn't even talked to Armin much about this but he felt an odd sense of trust towards Levi so he continued with what he was originally saying. "Plus I don't know if I could even pass the classes I'd have to take... but um... I honestly just started on my basics until I figure it out. Hopefully they'll listen to me soon and let me choose my own major without complaint. But I uh... I'd be willing to listen to anything you have to say... I like listening to you even if it is boring business junk.”

Levi felt the way the tenseness in Eren’s hand melted the longer he left it pressed against his leg. The warmth and heaviness of it felt nice and Levi could imagine how it might feel if Eren slid his hand-_ nope _. Eren was talking about something serious now and Levi hated how nervous and unsure he sounded as if he was scared he might embarrass himself in front of Levi. The older male took it upon himself to try his best to comfort Eren so he placed his right hand on top of Eren’s and gently rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin. 

“That’s okay, Eren. No one has their life figured out completely. Fuck I’m 33 years old and I still don’t exactly know what it is I’m doing and I certainly never thought I’d be working in a business firm. That wasn’t me. You’ve got time to figure it out. And don’t try to be like anyone but yourself. It’s okay to admire people but I’m sure you have qualities that make you just as amazing as those you look up to.”

Eren noticed the small gesture as he listened to him and his lips finally began to curl into a small smile as he felt a warmth spread through him. He'd always felt like no one thought he could do much of anything, he was average at almost everything while his adopted sister Mikasa seemed to excel at everything. She was the same age as Eren and was always at the top of everything she did, and she was always receiving praise. His parents would tell him they were just as proud of him as they were of her but he could never believe it, the look in their eyes to him, seemed to betray their words. He'd had a large amount of distrust for almost everyone from a young age save for Armin and… now Levi. So, it was hard to believe in or accept praise from anyone but this time, for once, maybe he could let himself feel a bit of pride in himself.

“Thank you, I'm glad you believe in me. Someone as smart and amazing and se... I mean good looking as you complimenting me means a lot.” Eren turned pink at his near slip up all the way up to the tips of his ears as he turned to look out the window his hand sliding slightly up Levi's leg as a result as he quietly gripped it tighter.

“As for what I really want, I think... I would really like to help kids in need or who need that extra help I... I know that much. So maybe a counselor or a teacher or something I just... I don't know much more than that.”

Levi was about to chuckle when he noticed Eren’s near slip up in calling him sexy but that quickly turned into a sharp intake of breath when the brunet’s hand slid up his leg a bit further. Levi could feel arousal pulling in his gut and swallowed loudly in an attempt to calm himself down. It had been a while since he had fucked someone and even longer since he had been this attracted to another human and he found himself craving that touch a lot more than usual. Breathing out through his nose Levi grit his teeth slightly as he willed his body to calm down.

“I may come off as looking like I have all my shit together, kid, but trust me I did not start out this way. You have nothing but time, if you find something you are passionate about then go for it and don’t give a shit about what other people say. At the end of the day it’s your happiness that matters the most.”

They were stopped at a red light momentarily which gave Levi the chance to glance over at Eren. He could never get over just how attractive the younger man was and it wasn’t even just his looks, it was the way he carried himself and how his eyes would light up whenever he got excited about something. He was just one of those people that drew those around him in.

“Where do you want me to go next?” he asked softly. 

Eren cleared his throat as he took a look at his phone to check and then he pointed down the street, “Actually it's just right over there. It's that cute place with the blue roof I... just hope it's something you like.” Eren then squeezed Levi's leg before he removed his hand and began fussing with his hair again as it had fallen slightly out of place. 

He wanted this day to be perfect and he hoped that he could convince Levi to spend even more time with him, and at the thought of seeing him smile again his heart raced with anticipation and glee. The smile he wore grew even bigger without him realizing it as they approached the small store.

Levi couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed when Eren moved his hand from his leg but made sure to quell those feelings so that Eren wouldn’t know. They weren’t dating, Eren was too good for him, this was just a way to get to know him better so they could be friends. That was all. He couldn’t imagine Eren’s family ever approving of them dating. He was turning 34 this year and he still didn’t even know how old Eren was. 

After Eren pointed to the small white building with the blue roof Levi quickly pulled in and got out of the car so that he could go around and open Eren’s door for him. Even though he kept insisting in his head that this wasn’t a date, he couldn’t help but do everything he could to make it a good experience for the brunet. 

“Well, it certainly looks interesting from the outside,” Levi’s deep voice filtered through the air and he stepped to the side so he could wait for Eren to get out before shutting the door. “La Petite Boulangerie...oi brat did you bring me to a _ French _ bakery?” The older man asked incredulously as his heart instantly warmed to the thought of Eren paying so much attention to the things he loved that the younger male would have gone out of his way to find the closest thing to home in their area as a surprise for Levi. 

_ Fuck _. This was their first time hanging out officially and Levi already found himself falling completely head over heels for bright eyed man standing next to him. He was definitely screwed, wasn’t he? 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReluctantFangirl: I forgot to mention this but I wanted to say that this fic started out as an RP between me and Flamoria. But then it grew longer and longer so that I eventually asked if we could turn it into a story because I liked it so much. We have done some serious editing to get it post worthy but I definitely could not have done this without her and would like to once again thank her for all the hard work she has put into this work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone so far for all of the comments and kudos, we really appreciate all of your support and hope you will continue to enjoy this fic.

Eren stepped out of the car after the other opened the door for him and chuckled a bit at Levi's reaction to his surprise. "Wow Levi you're such a gentleman thank you, but yeah, as you guessed it's a French bakery. I overheard that you were French during that conversation between you and your friend and you said you missed the treats you would eat at home so I looked for the best bakery I could find. It took me quite a few days to find and decide on this one. It's run by a family that prides themselves on making tasty and traditional treats and they have really great ratings so I knew it would be perfect. I thought maybe it'd make you happy to come and eat here on a day off but, do you like it? I can't do much for you but I can at least bring to places like this and treat you to a nice snack every so often. I just want you to feel appreciated, you work hard and I see that, you deserve something nice."

After Eren stepped out of the car, Levi closed the door behind him and then just stood there a bit awkwardly not sure what to do at first. He had the urge to slide his arm around Eren’s deliciously looking slim waist but instead opted for taking a few steps forward before turning back to look at Eren with just the hint of a smile on his lips. “Je l’aime beaucoup,” he said softly. “Thank you Eren, it’s been a while since I’ve had French pastries. My mother used to bake them for me a lot as a child but I could never make them as good as her. This is more than enough, and it’s very thoughtful of you.”

Eren flushed pink as he watched Levi smile and thank him while his eyes widened a bit as he heard him speak, all he could think of was how sexy French was, especially when Levi spoke it as he felt his insides melt and liquify into a happy little puddle. He rejoiced at the sight in front of him as he stood there just taking him in and ogling him for a moment. Emboldened by the fact that Levi had held his hand earlier, Eren then walked up to Levi's side and gently leaning against him. Then, he lightly reached for the shorter man's hand and held it in his as he tilted his head towards the entrance. "C'mon, the pastries won't wait for us all day and I haven't had anything to eat yet." Eren's stomach growled as if on cue to which he groaned in embarrassment hiding his face behind his free hand.

Levi felt his ears burn a bit when Eren grabbed his hand in his. Although he had continuously insisted this was not a date and this was just for him to get to know Eren more as a friend, the way they had been acting with one another so far screamed nothing less than a date to everyone who cared to look. Not that Levi gave a shit what anyone else thought, he was just nervous that he would somehow fuck this up and cause Eren to have a terrible day.

Instead of dwelling on everything that could go wrong, Levi adjusted his hand to better fit in Eren’s and gave him a light squeeze while leading him into the shop. They were greeted by a small French woman with light blonde hair and a wide toothy smile. 

“Ah, Bonjour sirs! Welcome to our little shop, what can we get for you today?” the woman spoke merrily and had a heavy French accent indicating she hadn’t been in the United States for very long. The sound of her voice, along with the smells wafting through the air, immediately reminded Levi of home and he felt himself instantly relax. 

He looked up at Eren, who annoyingly stood quite a few inches taller than him, and gestured to the pastry case. “If you have any questions about what something is or how to pronounce it, just ask. I can assure you anything you get will be amazing and will definitely fill you up...you should make sure to eat more, brat. Can’t have you running out of energy and fainting on me.” As soon as the words left Levi’s mouth he found himself flushing a deep crimson. _ Shit. _ Why did he word it like that?

Eren blushed even more at the squeeze Levi gave his hand, so in return he held his hand tighter as the smells caused his stomach to growl again. When he looked over to Levi and noticed how relaxed he seemed he felt a sense of affection wash over him at the sight. He was tempted to reach over and pull him close but he knew if he did, he wouldn't want to let go and he still felt the man had only been nice enough to indulge him in his request to hold his hand since he had managed to surprise him. Although, Eren also started to feel a bit of hope that maybe… _ somehow _… Levi liked him back. 

Despite what he felt, he knew that this man was far beyond his reach even if there were some feelings there. He loved Levi so much, more than anyone he'd ever met and he wanted so much for the raven to love him back. Eren had nothing to give him though so he felt he didn't deserve to keep him from someone better, but if he could just make him smile that'd be enough for him or at least, that's what he tried to convince himself of. 

"I will, also sorry about not eating but I was just so excited that I thought if I ate before we came that I wouldn't have enough room to eat now. Even if I did faint I know I'd be safe with you, I can't exactly explain why but I trust you a lot." Eren then kneeled down still holding Levi's hand not even noticing at first that he had caused the other to stumble a bit as he scanned the rows of treats until his eyes landed on a tart covered in raspberries, blackberries, and kiwis as he pointed to it, "That looks like a berry tart and... it looks so tasty I think I want that. Although to be honest everything looks so beautiful. What are thinking of?"

Levi watched the way Eren’s emerald green eyes lit up as he stared at the pastry case with what Levi could only describe as child-like wonder. French pastries were an art form and taken seriously by bakers and chefs to the point where it was sometimes hard to imagine yourself ruining the delicacies by eating them. 

He was so distracted by the look on the younger man’s face that when Eren leaned down he caught Levi by surprise, thus pulling the older male down with him causing Levi to go off balance for a second and lean onto Eren’s back for support. Levi’s heart stuttered as his chest pressed up against Eren’s back and he felt the lean muscle underneath. He quickly righted himself and instead squatted down next to the brunet as he took not even a full five seconds to make up his mind. 

“I’m going to get kouign amann, it’s my favorite pastry in the entire world. What you’re getting is also amazing. And stop apologizing so much, kid.”

Eren had felt bad for pulling Levi up against his back although at the same time he felt he wanted him to be there more often he could rub his... no no he couldn't... not right now. Levi was so happy and this day was about him and Eren's job was making sure he was enjoying his day. He quickly tried to forget his perverted thoughts as he stared at the pastries in front of him, "I feel like my choice is so boring compared to yours, but berries are my favorite fruit so I can't resist anything that has them on there when I see them. But what is that... ko ig aman thing?" Eren tried and failed to pronounce it as he cringed as his own failure for a moment feeling bad about it before looking to Levi as if asking him to repeat it.

Levi was going to go to hell for this, he knew he was, but he couldn’t help but take this opportunity to really lay it on thick and mess with Eren a bit. He hadn’t failed to notice the flush that had spread across Eren’s face earlier when he spoke in French and was not beyond using that to his advantage when it came to teasing the younger man. Levi leaned forward so his breath was tickling Eren’s ear and when he spoke again he allowed for his full French accent to come forward and enunciated each syllable slowly. 

“_ Kouign Amann _. It’s a French delicacy. A pastry made from layers of butter and sugar. C’est délicieux mon cher.” Levi was all but purring before he leaned away from Eren and stood up, ready to place their order. “Also, I don’t find anything about you boring. Get whatever it is you would like, now that you know where the place is you could always come back and try something else.”

Eren flushed hard at the sensation of Levi being so close to him, feeling the older man's breath on the shell of his ear sent a pleasant shiver through his body as a squeak managed to escape his lips before he quickly smacked his hand over them in a vain hope that the man hadn't noticed or at least wouldn't say anything about it. He felt guilty, he knew he shouldn't be acting like this or feeling like this towards a man several years older than him, but something about Levi caused his every attempt to act normal around him to fail miserably and he hoped it didn't put Levi off in any way.

After a while, he awkwardly straightened himself out and moved to stand next to the other man again as he waited for him to place their order. "Thanks, you're really interesting too, to me at least. I'm glad I get to spend this day with you, I've always wanted to talk with you more and get to know you better so, I appreciate this a lot."

Levi noticed both the shiver that ran through Eren’s body and the light squeak that left his lips and felt a smirk sliding across his lips. He couldn’t help but find everything that the brat did to be adorable and he wondered if there were a different, more alluring, side to Eren. In most of their interactions so far, the brunet seemed nervous and shy but occasionally he was the one who became bold and made the first move which made Levi curious.

Either way, Levi planned on continuing to allow Eren to be the one to make the first moves in fear that he was just reading the other male the wrong way. Whatever relationship they were forming, Levi liked Eren in a way he hadn’t ever liked anyone before and he didn’t want to ruin a chance at a mutual friendship with someone who knew nothing about his past and wanted to get to know him simply because they found him interesting and not because he had a shit load of money. 

Levi looked up at the woman standing behind the bake case and gave her a tiny smile before ordering in the kindest voice he could muster, a voice that only an adorable older French woman could bring about. “Madame, oui. Eren would like the Tarte aux baies and I would like the kouign amann, s’il vous plaît.” 

And, before Eren could make a move to pay, Levi handed his card to the woman. “I know you’re the one who invited me out, but take this as a thank you for helping me with my shirt and lending me your jacket. Where would you like to sit?” Levi couldn’t help it, he finally gave in and rested his hand on the small of Eren’s back as he leaned closer to the younger male to speak to him softly.

Eren watched the exchange between Levi and the woman at the counter in complete awe at the way Levi seemed to so easily switch between English and his native tongue. He would never tire of hearing the man speak and before he knew it he saw Levi pull out his card. Eren attempted to protest against Levi paying, but sighed as he knew he wouldn't win this argument as he decided he'd find another way to treat him to something nice. As he felt Levi lean close his heart began to beat faster while he leaned into the touch and pointed to a booth in the corner. He walked with Levi to the seat and waited for him to sit first trying to be a somewhat courteous date to him in return.

"Thank you, Levi, but really I would've honestly been happy to pay for you. You don't need to spend your money on me like this. I just want you to enjoy your day and I really was happy to loan you my jacket, you needed it more than I did anyways. Being cold and wet can make you sick and I know that isn't pleasant so please don't feel like you owe me for that at all. "

Levi grabbed both of the plates with their pastries on them and walked over to the secluded booth in the corner that Eren had motioned towards. He put both plates down before sliding into the seat and patting the spot next to him for Eren to sit down. He knew most people would sit across from one another but he rather liked the idea of having the brunet close on such a chilly fall day. “I know you would have paid, but I don’t mind. If it makes you feel better we can go somewhere else another day and you can buy me something then, okay?”

Eren immediately sat down and leaned close to him, the younger male's excitement almost palpable as he nearly launched himself at the raven. "Wait wait wait, you _ WANT _ to spend more time with me really? If you mean it, I'd be so happy of course I'd love that so much." Before Eren could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male pulling him into a tight hug. It was only when he realized what he had just done that he pulled himself back just as quickly, obviously embarrassed by his lack of self control.

"Oh whoops! Sorry if that was a bit much, I act without thinking sometimes, but hugging you felt right. Do you maybe want to go for drinks sometime? I could look at a few bars maybe or we could grab dinner if you want." Eren nervously squirmed in his seat half expecting a rejection, but he kept himself steady waiting with bated breath for his response.

Levi was a bit thrown off by Eren’s enthusiasm at his mention of them hanging out again. He had to remind himself that the other man was much younger and therefore full of much more energy than he himself was...at least when it came to _ some _ things. Seeing Eren so happy had a warm feeling spreading throughout the raven’s chest and he found himself unable to say no to the others wishes. 

“Of course I’d like to spend more time with you.” Levi’s reply was short and simple and to the point. “And speaking of sweet-.” he turned his attention back to his pastry and cut a piece off with his fork before sliding it into his mouth and _ holy fucking shit _. Levi couldn’t help it, he let an audible moan escape from his lips as warm sugary buttery goodness coated his tongue.- “Mm...I told you earlier to stop apologizing. Are you even old enough to get into a bar?”

Eren grinned as he watched Levi enjoy the treat he had ordered while, in turn, the younger male enjoyed the small moan that followed. At Levi's ensuing question, however, he puffed out his cheeks and replied, "Excuse you! I'm 21, well, I'll be 22 in March but I'm definitely old enough." Eren then turned his attention to his tart and as he took a bite his eyes lit up and he made a delighted squeal. “Holy shit this is fucking amazing! The berries are so sour and they go so well with the sweet cream. Do you want to try some? I think you're enjoying your treat but I'd like to give you some of mine too.”

Levi smirked as he watched Eren puff out his cheeks like a toddler would. Hm...so there was a 12 almost 13 year age difference between the two of them. Definitely not a situation Levi would typically find himself in, however, he couldn’t help but be susceptible to the younger man's charm. Eren hadn’t seemed bothered when Levi revealed his age earlier so he could only assume the brunet didn’t care. Friendships could form even if there was an age gap, that’s all this was anyway, Levi internally reminded himself. He doubted Eren was interested in him romantically, the kid probably just wanted a new friend. “Oh, 21. My bad, just old enough then.” Levi chuckled softly and tucked the information of when Eren’s birthday month was into the back of his mind for later use. 

He wouldn’t reveal when his own birthday was because he hated to celebrate it. If it weren’t for shitty glasses insisting they have a get together every year he wouldn’t even bother. When Eren began to freak out over the taste of his pastry, Levi couldn’t help but chuckle again, a bit louder this time around. “I’m sure you can see why I adore French sweets so much now. No one does it quite like the French when it comes to pastries.”

Levi took Eren’s offer of sharing his food into consideration before looking up at the young man through the black strands of hair that fell over his forehead. “Hmm...are you going to feed me, Eren?”

Eren looked again as he saw Levi laugh, he just couldn't resist the sight of his smile and it would always cause his attention to focus solely on the older male when he did. Eren's expression remained full of affection until he heard Levi's following statement, and the brunet seemed a bit thoughtful before he finally replied, "I see exactly what you mean, if French food is always this good, I wouldn't mind having some French everyday." Eren winked at him before he picked up a small piece of the pastry he had offered to the other and held his fork to Levi's face although he was a bit flustered as he did his best to hide it. "Well, I guess I could feed you if you really want me to, just say aaah~"

Levi was a bit surprised not only at the bold and suggestive comment that Eren made but also at the fact that he had taken Levi’s comment about feeding him seriously. Levi had been joking, just trying to get the younger man flustered, but he could tell that Eren was the stubborn type and not one to back down from a challenge. The raven found himself humming thoughtfully as he contemplated the differences between the two. It wasn’t just an age thing but a personality one as well.

Levi was sure that Eren would eventually get bored of him and want to be around people his own age, but he might as well have fun and enjoy it while it lasted. In a voice as smooth as butter, Levi shot back with some quips of his own. “Ohoho, was that you flirting with me, mon cher? As you can see, the French are highly skilled bakers. But let me tell you a secret... Les français sont excellents au lit aussi…” Levi opted not to translate what he said as he opened his mouth wide and looked at Eren through lidded eyes.

Eren flushed a deep red as he whined... _ he fucking whined _ at the sight in front of him as he averted his eyes for a moment prior to carefully placing the treat in Levi's waiting mouth. He took a deep breath before he decided to test the waters a bit after his flirty response, "Let's say I _ was _ flirting with you... hypothetically speaking, how would you feel about that?" The brunet looked at him expectantly hoping he wasn't reading him wrong as he subconsciously leaned slightly closer. He was able to smell him, lavender with a hint of his favorite tea and the buttery pastry he had been eating, he smelled heavenly and Eren knew he could become addicted to this scent if the older man would let him. He didn't have much experience with love of any kind other than a few shitty one night stands but he knew this was different, it was special, he wanted to, if at all possible, be someone the raven would love as well.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Levi wrapped his lips around the fork that had food on it and pulled back before chewing and swallowing. Just to mess with the brat again he moaned quietly as the berries and cream coated his tongue. It truly was delicious and he found himself enjoying just how flushed Eren was becoming. All Levi had to do was look at him a certain way and he became a mess. He wondered what face Eren would make with Levi’s cock rammed deep inside that nice tight ass of hi-_ fuck _. There his perverted mind went again. 

“Mm, well I’d say I’d be a bit surprised. You’re young, Eren. Young and amazing and you could have anyone. I’m old, I have an absolute shit sense of humor, and to top it off I’m quite socially awkward. You could do much better.” Levi knew it probably wasn’t what Eren wanted to hear but he was nothing if not blunt and honest. “It’s not that I’m not interested...because _ fuck _I’m interested...I just don’t want to keep you from something better…” he trailed off and looked away before sighing softly and shaking his head. When he spoke once more, his voice was much softer than it had previously been. “Would you like to try a piece of my pastry? It’s only fair, after all.”

Eren sat there for a long time after Levi's confession, he was silent, his face expressionless, and all his thoughts and emotions flashed through his mind all at once as he tried to make sense of it. _ Had he just heard him right? He WAS interested? In him? Was this really happening? _ He eventually made a move to pinch his cheek hard as he winced in pain. It hurt... so this _ was _ real he just had to use the right words and he could have the man he had dreamed of and fantasized for months now and he didn't want to fuck this up so he took his time to find the proper way to answer him. 

After a long silence he took another deep breath as he clutched his hands around Levi’s carefully and locked his eyes on the older man’s face. "Levi you don't seem to get it do you? In my eyes there's nothing better than you. I may be young, immature, and reckless but I know one thing I want is to be with you. I love your sense of humor and you aren't old. Yes you are older than me but that doesn't matter, I fell in love with you and that... beautiful...that perfect... heart melting smile. I thought that I just wanted to be someone who could make you smile... I thought that'd be enough but now... especially now... I can't imagine being with anyone but you. And no matter what you say, I want _ you _." 

Eren then lifted a hand to Levi's cheek and pressed it against the skin to gently make the darker haired man face him, green eyes meeting silvery blue. "I don't have much, and I can't do as much for you as I would like, but… if you'd have someone like me that would be more than I could ever hope for, and don't ever say you're anything less than amazing. I fucking fell for you the second I met you, and I fell hard. It sadly took me until recently to realize just how much."

Levi watched Eren closely with a look of slight worry on his face. This was the longest the younger man had been silent since he’d picked him up from his apartment and he was wondering if he had somehow said the wrong thing. He wouldn’t be surprised as the downfall of almost all of his relationships had been himself. He was OCD when it came to things being clean, terrible about opening up to others, had insomnia, and worked so much that all of his previous partners hadn’t found any worth in staying with him.

It was quite possible that Eren would decide to never speak to him again after this. Maybe he shouldn’t have said he was interested in being more than friends? The kid probably thought he was some weird creepy old pervert now. _ Fuck _ . But when Eren’s next words reached his ears, his eyes widened and his train of thought went in the complete opposite direction. Wait...Eren wanted _ him _ ? Him, of all people? Eren thought he had an amazing sense of humor and... _ shit. _ Did Eren just say he was _ in love _ with him? 

Levi felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he almost didn’t register the fact that the brunet had placed his hand on his cheek. “Um...I...wow. Sorry I just. I’m really fucking terrible at this sort of thing. I still think you could do better but I’d-I’d be willing to give this a shot if that’s also what you want. I normally can’t stand to be around a person more than five minutes at a time but I’ve enjoyed every moment with you...even our small conversations... and I think that has to mean _ something. _ I just...I’m not the best at relationships, so you’ll have to forgive me if I fuck something up…” Levi’s face didn’t portray the emotions that he felt inside but he hoped that Eren understood and believed him. He _ did _ want to try and make this work, he just didn’t exactly know where or even _ how _ to start.

Eren watched him carefully and found himself slightly amused at Levi's shock. He calmly brushed his thumb against the other's cheek as he listened to everything he had to say before he finally nodded and gave a heartfelt smile as he closed the distance between them and left a small kiss on the cheek. "Well then, I guess we can work together on being a good couple. I've never been in a real relationship before so... this will be my first. I hope that doesn't make you reconsider or anything, but... I do _ really _ want this. I've wanted this for months, did you know I was staring at you before I started talking to you? I feel a little embarrassed to admit it but you really are handsome, you know? I guess I couldn't help myself but it just felt… _ right _."

When Levi felt Eren’s soft lips brush against his cheek not only did his face heat up a light shade of pink, he also got that familiar stirring in the pit of his stomach. How was it that he could find himself getting turned on by a _ mere kiss on the cheek _? It really had been way to long since he’d last had a good fuck. He had to keep himself under control, even if Eren wanted to date they still barely knew one another and he was sure the younger male would want to take things slow. That’s what people did in normal relationships...right? 

Levi proceeded to eat more of his pastry until there was only one bite left and he lifted it up in the air as he looked back over at the man sitting next to him. He still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have someone like Eren want to be with him. “Months, huh? I had no idea. I mean, Farlan teased me about it, but I thought he was just making shit up to fuck with me as per usual. You’re just so...gorgeous and I’m well..._ me _. Here, take the last bite of this, I want you to try it.” Levi opted to ignore Eren’s comment about him being handsome, feeling a bit embarrassed, and instead moved his fork closer and waited for Eren to take the last bite.

Eren took the bite slowly and almost sensually, doing his best to just test Levi's patience wanting to see exactly what the man thought of him as he slowly chewed on the bite of pastry and gave a soft drawn out moan at the taste of the delicious buttery treat. When he finally finished his bite and swallowed, he slowly licked his lips before leaning into Levi lowering the pitch of his voice just a little as he spoke. “That was one of the best things I've ever tasted but, I imagine I'll be changing my opinion once I get a taste of you, I think I’ll enjoy that even more.” Eren chuckled a bit at himself as he continued eating his tart, he also saved the last bite, holding it up for Levi wanting to see him take the morsel from him once again. “Now it's your turn Levi. Eat it for me please?”

Levi’s eyes locked onto Eren’s lips and he watched every single movement as the brunet ate the piece of pastry as if he were starring in a god damn porno. _ Holy fuck _. If Eren kept this up Levi would surely be sporting a stiffy and he had an inkling that the sweet old French woman wouldn’t be a huge fan of that. Although the French were more open with sexuality and PDA, they still had their limits as most humans did when it came to public spaces.

Eren’s next comment just about short circuited the raven’s brain and he found himself grabbing a hold of his thigh and digging his nails into the skin in order to keep from getting too excited._ Fuck this brat and how easily he was able to wreck Levi._ _Two could play at this game_. “Honestly, I’d rather eat you instead. But, as you wish.” Levi copied Eren’s earlier act by winking at him before opening his mouth and waiting for Eren to feed him once more.

Eren flustered at the thought of Levi devouring him, the sight of him with his lips surrounding his length left Eren wondering just what the man would be capable in the bedroom. As he fed him that last bite, he decided to push a little further to see just what the older man would do. He slowly began to rub his hand up and down Levi’s thigh, getting dangerously close to the somewhat visible bulge Levi had now, before swiftly pulling it away and moving it back down towards his knee. He repeated this motion over and over again, going agonizingly slow with a cheeky smirk adorning his face. “Well you can have as much of me as you desire once we’re alone although, now that we're finished, what are we gonna do?” Eren leaned over to whisper heatedly into Levi's ear “I may still have room for a bit more dessert if you wanna give it to me, of course, but I want to know what _ you _ think.”

Levi couldn’t control the groan that slipped through his lips as he felt Eren’s warm hand move just a hair's breadth away from his now slightly hard cock. His eyes became slits as he stared down at the young man menacingly. Luckily, the owner was busy with another customer and not paying attention to the two exhibitionists in the corner of her innocent little bakery. 

“Careful, brat. I only have so much control and I would not be opposed to giving you a treat right here on this table. Would you like me to take you back home? I’m not sure how much more sweetness you can handle and I wouldn’t want to put you out of commission for a while. I hear college students are rather busy these days.” Fuck this brat if he thought he would get the best of Levi. No way was a 21 year old going to best him…_ No. Fucking. Way. _

Eren stopped with the teasing before it went much further once he got what he had wanted out of the older man. He seemed to possess a dominant personality, as far as Eren could tell, which suited him perfectly. His cock twitched at the invitation as he imagined his lips pressed against Levi's, his fingers grasping at dark raven strands an-before he could think too much about it, however, he reminded himself about what he had planned to do that day. 

He attempted to subdue those desires, wrapping his jacket around his waist before standing partially so it could hide his growing arousal as he whispered one last thing to him, “You'd be surprised how big of a load I can handle... but what about _ you _ Mr. Businessman? Think you can keep up with a young student like me? I don't want you too worn out for your meetings and whatnot, I haven’t had anyone who can keep up with me so I hope you’re aware of what you’re getting yourself into. But I would like to do something else before we head back to your apartment, if you don’t mind, of course.”

Levi waited for Eren to slide from the booth and stand up before following suit. Being almost 34 years old had some of its own perks, one of them being that he had learned how to quell arousal and get rid of boners easily quite some time ago. So, while Eren had easily gotten him aroused, it wasn’t that evident if one were to look at his pants. Although...Eren’s next words about being able to handle big loads had his cock twitching with renewed interest and he made a ‘tch’ sound as he finally slid his arm around Eren’s thin waist like he had been dying to do all damn day. 

To fuck with the brunet even further, he maneuvered his hand so that his fingers could slide up underneath his shirt and he brushed them against the soft skin of Eren’s side ever so slightly as he leaned closer to the taller male to keep from being overheard. “Tell me, Eren. Have you ever been with an older man before? I can assure you I am_ fully _ capable of keeping up with you any day. In fact, I think my meetings could benefit if I were able to let some of the stress of the day out in... _ creative _ ways.” Levi smirked up at Eren and leaned forward-he chose to ignore the fact that he had to stand in his tippy toes- in order to nip lightly at his chin before walking away from him and holding open the door. “Oi, brat. You coming?”

Eren quietly sighed at the feeling of Levi's hand on his waist, loving the feeling of his hands on his bare skin as he shook his head in response to answer his first question before making a slightly needy noise at the loss of contact. The brunet walked out of the store as fast as he could without looking too hurried as he made his way to the car seeming eager to get in, his eyes slightly hazed over with poorly hidden lust and a pure need for the man in front of him. He wanted to make him feel all kinds of things, wanted to hear the man moan his name, but most of all he wanted to have that cock anywhere Levi was willing to put it.

He wanted so much more than a smile from him and now that he knew he could have it he decided to be patient only so that his reward would be even fucking sweeter. He softly bit at his hand on the junction between his thumb and pointer finger at an attempt to calm himself while shuffling his legs a bit and cursing at his erection quietly as he waited for Levi. He had to remind himself that there was one last thing he wanted to do before asking Levi to take him home and fuck him like he wanted so he did his best to try and collect himself.

Levi watched Eren rush out of the store and chuckled at the raw enthusiasm that was radiating off of him. He had no doubt that Eren would be phenomenal in bed and, as much as he wanted to shove his cock down his throat and into that gloriously plump ass, he couldn’t help but wonder if Eren would have the ability to pound him into next week. In most situations, Levi was a top and preferred being dominant but for Eren...he could see himself being absolutely_ wrecked _. 

He stored those images of Eren pounding him into the next week and manhandling him in a way that no one had before for future use. For now, he needed to get into the car and figure out exactly what it was he was doing with Eren. The raven followed after the younger male slowly and after getting settled in the car and pulling out of the parking lot, he placed his hand on Eren’s knee and squeezed. “So, Eren. Would you like for me to take you home now? Or did you have something else in mind for us to do today?”

Eren bit his lip and had to take another deep breath before he replied to the older male’s question, “Well, I was planning to take you to a nice park nearby but this is your call, I'm fine with either option, really, but this place is really special to me and I want to have a chance to show it to you. However, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I would be happy to do anything with you, all I really want is to be with you, it doesn’t matter when or where as long as you’re there.” Eren managed to lean over and place another kiss on Levi's cheek before he sat back in his seat, not wanting to distract him from the road too much. “I honestly wanted this day to be all for you, but it turned out a lot better than I had hoped it would, I’m already happy with how things have ended up.” The younger males cheeks were rosy red as he spoke, he’d never felt this way about anyone and didn’t quite know how to handle it.

Levi couldn’t help but once again feel turned on as he watched Eren bite his lip, his mind supplying him with that exact facial expression in a completely different scenario. But then Eren said something about going to a park and Levi internally chastised himself. This was their first date, he couldn’t just expect them to fuck. Clearly Eren was interested in other things and if Eren wanted to go to a park...damn it they’d go to a fucking park...as long as it wasn’t filled with a bunch of sniveling children. Levi hated children, _ filthy creatures _. 

“Mm.. well if you would like to go to a park, I’ll take you to a park. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. You’ve managed to make this shitty week turn into something good and I’m not opposed to spending more time together.” Levi moved his hand from Eren’s knee up to his thigh and gave the tender area a light squeeze as he smiled softly. “You shouldn’t focus so much on just what I want to do, though. I want to do whatever it is you want to do so just tell me where to go.”

Eren had to hold back a small moan as Levi took a hold of his thighs and nodded at his response. He tapped away at his phone for a moment, his eyes scanning the screen as he quickly put the navigation before sitting back. “I want you to drive here then, if that’s how you feel. Not a lot of people know about this place and even less actually go there but it really is pretty, it's like my little treasure trove and I want to share it with you. We can head to your house afterwards but I really... _ really _ want to take you there first. I just hope that you enjoy what I want to show you.” Eren laid his hand on top of Levi's as he squeezed it gently before turning his attention to the passing scenery outside the window, his gaze turning somewhat serious as opposed to the cheerfulness he had felt before.

Levi was curious as to why Eren had suddenly turned contemplative and quiet. This place must really be special if it was able to change his mood so suddenly. The older male opted to stay quiet as he nodded and followed the GPS’s instructions on which turns to take. After about twenty minutes, he found himself pulling into what looked like a really secluded area and he was surprised as he had been living in the city for quite a long time and this was a place he hadn’t ever seen before. He was just happy that Eren said not many people came here. Levi dealt with way too many humans on a daily basis and preferred for his weekends to be spent around as few people as possible. “Alright, we’re here. What is it that you’d like to show me?”

Eren said nothing as he got out of the car and made his way over to Levi's side of the car. He opened the door, extending his hand to him carefully and quietly as he waited for him to get out. Once the older male had closed and locked up his car, Eren gently guided Levi along a small path dotted with flowers, bushes, and trees. Although because it was autumn, they had started to look withered but they were still beautiful or at least, Eren thought it was. 

After a while, Eren quietly began to speak again as they kept walking, “My parents actually don't live too far from here and that's kind of the reason I know about this park, I kind of ran away from home once after we had one really big fight and I just ended up here. Every time I fought with them or my sister after that or if I felt really down about something I'd come here to try and deal with it, and it helped me a lot, especially when I didn’t have anyone to turn to for help. This place is relaxing to me and I've spent a lot of time here, but I've always been alone when I came here, that is until now.” 

Eren then abruptly left the path as he wound the two of them through paths filled with a few oak trees and hibiscus bushes until they came upon a clearing filled with small white flowers that were still in bloom. He finally stopped as he came across the rolling hills and he turned to Levi. “I told myself that if I ever found someone I cared for, someone who made me feel special, I'd show them this place so that they can share this little secret with me. I know it may be lame but... what do you think? Do you like it?”

Levi walked quietly beside Eren and allowed the younger male to talk without interruption.He didn’t often allow people to take him anywhere in which he wasn’t familiar due to things that had happened to him in the past, but he felt an oddly strong sense of trust when it came to Eren and he knew that the other man’s intentions were nothing but pure. He had noticed before from the way Eren had talked about his parents that they had an odd sort of relationship, maybe not necessarily a bad one, but not the best either. 

It made the older man feel happy that Eren was comfortable enough around him to talk about these things without fear of being judged and he wished he was better with words so he could express to Eren how much it meant to him. “I think it’s beautiful, Eren. I’m very grateful you trust me enough to show me a place that is so special to you and to open up about your feelings to me. I hope you know you can always talk to me about anything. I can’t promise I will understand but I _ can _ promise I’ll listen and do my best to help you.”

Eren gripped his hand tighter as he pulled the shorter man in for a long and gentle hug as his way of thanking him. The taller male’s arms wrapped carefully around him as he buried his face into Levi’s neck, the need to hold him taking over for a moment, and once he felt satisfied he then moved so that he was lying on the ground. The flowers surrounded him like a fragile halo outlining his body as he laid down and stared up into the sky. “Mind if we talk for a while, then? I want you to know a bit more about me and know you probably aren't too fond of being outside but it feels really good to just lay here. If you can't or don’t want to, I can sit up and have you in my lap. I don’t want you to have to stand or be uncomfortable, though, so do whatever you feel is best.”

Levi returned Eren’s hug, wrapping his arms around the taller man tentatively. He wasn’t used to giving hugs as he hadn’t done much of that with his past lovers but for Eren he would be willing to try just about everything..._ except lying on the grass. _ As beautiful as Eren looked-the green of the grass matching his eyes perfectly and the flowers surrounding him making him look like a summer prince-Levi could not simply toss aside his OCD tendencies that screamed at the thought of his head touching the ground. “I can...er...maybe sit for a bit. I can’t lay down though it’s just.... _ gross _. You’re not gross for doing it, though, but the thought of having dirt all over me...sorry... I’m rambling and awkward.” Levi ran a nervous hand through his hair as he slowly lowered himself onto the ground, a rather intense grimace settling on his face at feeling the grass beneath him.

Eren quickly sat up after watching the raven’s reaction and pulled Levi onto his lap so he wouldn't have to touch the ground. “Right, your OCD is probably bugging you right now. You'd talked to me about it before, I think, sorry I forgot for a moment. I hope this is a bit better at least.” Eren rested his chin on Levi's shoulder as he took a deep shuddering breath, what he was about to say wasn’t easy for him to talk about in any way but, he wanted to tell him, wanted the man to know about him, even if it’d scare him away he had kept this to himself for far too long and was tired of feeling trapped so he began to open up to him. 

“I’m going to be honest Levi, I’ve been here a lot more than I’d like to admit, growing up was a shit show and while I’ve always had food to eat and a roof over my head, my family was a different story. For as long as I can remember I’ve had a nasty temper and I took out my anger on anyone unfortunate enough to be around me. Part of it was from the fact I’ve never really been able to get a full night of sleep but even when I was really young I had been the same so maybe that’s just who I am. 

“Anyways, I’ve had these awful nightmares every night ever since I was a kid, they were very odd and sometimes they would be slightly different but they all involved the same thing. Funny thing is... I can’t remember them no matter how hard I try despite having them every single night. All this got me though was a lot of unwanted trouble and more fights than I can count. My parents were.... well, popular and well known. I guess I wasn't good enough for them or maybe they just wanted to look good, I don't know, but when I was young they adopted my sister Mikasa. She was and still is amazing, she's the perfect child they wanted. Mikasa is smart, beautiful, well behaved, and she doesn’t cause them any trouble… the _ complete _opposite of me. 

“They always showed her off at parties and such that they host on the regular, they’re so proud of her and sometimes it’s like I don’t exist. Perhaps I wouldn’t mind it so much if they did just forget about me. It kind of hurt at first and I hate thinking of it that way because I am grateful she's a part of my life and it isn't her fault my parents wanted her, but as I got older I eventually began to resent my parents more than I did her so I guess I’m okay with her. But for years even surrounded by people I’ve just felt, unwanted and alone. I've tried for years to find something to fill that hole in my chest. It feels as though I’ve always been looking for someone or _ something _ but for the longest time I couldn’t put a finger on it. 

“I had a few meaningless hookups and the like and, of course, I didn't do anything illegal, but nothing I did worked and it was getting really annoying. That is until I met you, when you came into my life things were different. I started having something to look forward to, waking up in the morning and meeting with you has been the highlight of every day since I met you. To be honest being here with you like this, it’s like a dream come true. I've never felt so happy in my life I feel accepted and that maybe it's okay to be who I am. Sorry to bother you with all this emotional stuff, especially since this is our first date and all, but it really does mean a lot to me that you came here already so I just wanted to let you know that I trust you.”

Levi found himself slightly annoyed at how well he fit in Eren’s arms only because he was the older of the two and yet so much smaller. However, at the same time, he couldn’t help but like the feeling of Eren’s arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace and he had to admit he felt better now that he wasn’t in direct contact with the ground. He would definitely have to remind Eren to take a shower though...and to thoroughly wash his clothes. Grass stains could be a bitch. Maybe he could buy some of that good stain remover he had found for Eren as a gift...or would that be _ too _weird? 

The raven snuggled closer against Eren’s chest as the younger man began to speak and tell his story. Of course their backgrounds were entirely different, but Levi could see why Eren struggled so much. As an only child he had never had anyone to outshine him and...well his father had never been around so that fucker didn’t matter. However, his mom was amazing and had meant the world to him and he could sympathize with not feeling good enough for ones parents. Happiness filled Levi’s chest when Eren admitted that he looked forward to their time spent together and he hoped he could continue to be someone that Eren could count on.

“Eren, I’ve told you before to stop apologizing so much. I’m happy that you felt comfortable enough to share all of that with me, I know talking about negative experiences and emotions can be hard. Don’t ever worry about opening up to me...I can’t promise I will always do the same, I don’t like to talk about my past. But I will always-_ always _ -listen to you. Relationships are never always happy and amazing and it’s important to be able to talk about the not so great shit as well. I like you for you and at the end of the day I hope you will learn to like-no- _ love _ yourself for who it is that you are. That doesn’t mean there won’t ever be room to change and learn and grow but never change for anyone but yourself. At the end of the day, as long as you are happy and healthy, that’s all that matters.”

Eren sat quietly while Levi spoke before he finally started to smile again. He pulled Levi closer and after muttering a quiet “thank you” he began peppering his neck and face with kisses. “I don't expect you to tell me about your past and I will never make you. I get it some shit just should be left in the past, things that shouldn't and can't be said, but if you ever want to tell me my ears are always open for you.” Eren then proceed to gently assault the raven with more and more kisses pouring gratitude and affection into each and every kiss. “I promise I'll do my best... for me and for you. I'll try my best to stop apologizing as well, I know I over do it sometimes but I'm just not used to talking to someone about how I feel without the risk of being judged or criticized. I wouldn't trade this for anything.”

Levi closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he allowed the brunet to handle him however he would like. The feeling of his lips brushing against his neck repeatedly was causing his heart to pound in a way that he was sure wasn’t healthy in the slightest and he honestly didn’t give a shit. He had never let anyone from his past relationships have so much freedom when it came to how they interacted with him intimately but he couldn’t find it in himself to deny Eren.

“Mm, thank you for being so understanding. I’ve had people try to push me to tell them about my past before and I trust you I just...need time is all. Most of it isn’t very good and it’s not easy for me to talk about.” Levi soon grew tired of only feeling Eren’s kisses on his neck and tilted his head at just the right moment so he could capture the brunet’s lips with his. He kissed him slowly and sensually, reaching his hands up to tug at Eren’s hair and essentially pull his head down even further so he could trap him into a lip lock for just a few more moments. Right before he ended the kiss, he parted his lips just enough to allow his tongue to peek through, sliding it against the brunet’s bottom lip before pulling back and letting out a sigh of contentment.

“It really is nice here. Thank you for bringing me, it’s a change of pace that I definitely needed,” Levi said quietly as he looked up at the brunet with eyes full of gentle affection.

Eren nodded his head in understanding before he felt Levi begin to kiss him, now with this out of the way his mind began to focus on his next plan which was to get Levi home and in bed as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to see just what the raven would have in store for him now that their feelings were out in the open like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flamoria: Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I started a new job shortly after we began posting this and I have two WIP fics of my own meaning that it was difficult to find time to balance everything. I'm feeling pretty good about time management now which means this will hopefully be updated more often. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy what's to come.

Eren loved the feeling of his lips against Levi's. The sensation was warm and soft and full of need leaving him with a renewed sense of yearning. However, once it was over, and the older man finally pulled away a sad little whine left him putting a voice to his disappointment. His cheeks were flushed red when the raven was able to look at him again, he had never felt so good before and that was only a kiss, so the idea of even more was far too enticing to pass up. Eren leaned down towards the older male and planted his lips against his, putting them back where they belonged as he darted his tongue across the raven's lips giving his bottom lip a little nibble as well before he stood up helping Levi to his feet being careful to keep him off the ground.

“Now... let's say we go to your place hmm? I have something that I really wanna do there now.” Eren winked as he grabbed one of the globes of Levi's ass before he started leading him back to the path they had followed there to get back to the car. The sun was beginning to set, casting a deep orange hue across the forest and making the path a bit more difficult to see. Eren concentrated on the ground, watching for any odd roots or stones until they reached their destination, not wanting to be responsible for either of them tripping and falling.

It had been hard for Levi to pull away from Eren, especially when the little minx had leaned back in for another short kiss. He knew, however, that if they kept going he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from going further and he wasn’t about to allow things to get hot and heavy while they were outside.  _ Gross _ . Eren’s suggestive tone, coupled with the fact that the younger male had just shamelessly grabbed his ass, allowed Levi to know exactly what it was he wanted to do.

Rather than choose to go along with it, though, Levi opted to act as if he had no idea what it was Eren was referring to.

“You mean take a shower, right? Because you are kind of filthy after laying and sitting all over the ground for so long. You must not have a nice shower at your place if you’re so eager to come to mine just to use it.”

Levi kept a straight face as he talked and followed Eren back to where he had parked the car. His eyes remained on the ground underneath them as it was a bit more difficult to see with the fading light and he could feel the brunet’s gaze burning into him as hot as coals. Once they reached it, he opened the door and waited for Eren to get in before going over to his own side and getting himself situated.

“It’s going to take a little over half an hour to get to where I live from here, feel free to put on whatever music you want...as long as it isn’t some country or pop bullshit.”

A small smirk snaked its way across Eren’s face at Levi's suggestion and he chuckled lowly as they settled inside the car. He then gained more confidence and spoke in a deep husky voice, “Of course I'll shower but... only if you join me. Besides, I don't need clothes on with what I plan on doing to you after we get there. We might need to take several showers but...I'll just leave it at that. I don't want you to get too excited right now... I wanna save that for when I have you all to myself.”

Eren then fiddled with the radio until he found a song he seemed satisfied with as he settled in for the thirty-minute drive ahead of them.

Levi’s eyebrow shot upward at Eren’s response and he found himself warming with anticipation. He hadn’t ever had a partner that could match his sarcasm so perfectly and he couldn’t wait to see how well Eren matched him once they took things to the bedroom. Levi could be a bit... _ rough _ ...to put it lightly, and he hadn’t ever managed to find someone who could fit his needs just right.

He really hoped Eren would be willing to explore with him. An idea popped into Levi’s mind then and, without saying a word, he placed his hand right on top of Eren’s thigh and began to rub slow sensual circles against the fabric of his pants. After a few moments, eyes still focused on the road, Levi allowed his hand to travel upwards until it was resting on Eren’s crotch. Once his hand was firmly placed exactly where Levi wanted it to be he started to rub it against the area ever so slightly.

“You don’t mind me indulging myself a bit right now, do you mon cher? After all, we are technically alone in here…”

Eren jolted forward a bit and gasped at the pressure before he began to whine and whimper, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tried to hold back a moan. “N-no I don't mind I just... ngh. Are you sure you're okay doing this I don't... I d-don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything but I... want... you... to keep ngh t-touching me... please…”

Eren’s small gasps and moans were like music to Levi’s ears and he reveled in the fact that he was the one causing such sweet sounds.

“Mm.. you’re so responsive to my touch, Eren. We don’t even have your clothes off yet...do you like it that much?” Levi’s voice had shifted to something dark and husky as he continued to rub his hand against Eren’s growing erection. He added a bit of pressure to his touch, wanting nothing more than to give the brunet exactly what he asked for.

“Y-yes I love... mmm I love your touch... your hand feels s-so amazing I ahh... because it's y-you... it feels so good…” Eren gripped his chair so hard his knuckles turned white as his breaths started becoming shorter and shorter. The feeling of Levi's hand on his cock was a bit different than he had ever fantasized about. But it was so much better than what his mind had ever been able to conjure up. He began rutting his hips against Levi's hand, a bit desperate for more friction, his moans growing longer and louder the more Levi touched him.

Levi found himself gritting his teeth as Eren’s moans grew louder in volume. He wanted nothing more than to pull over and ravish the younger male right here and now but he would not let their first time being intimate together to be in a vehicle. He needed plenty of space to allow him to do everything that he had in mind for the younger male.

“Eren, I’m going to treat you so good. I’m going to make you scream my name so loud that everyone living near me will know exactly who it is you belong to. You’ll never want to be with anyone again after tonight.” Levi’s voice was gruff and thick with arousal and he soon began going a solid 10 miles over the speed limit in an attempt to get back to his house as quickly as possible. He continued to rub his hand against Eren’s hard cock imagining in his head what it would look like. From what he could feel right now, Eren contained a rather magnificently sized package in those sinfully tight jeans of his.

Eren moaned at the knowledge that he was the reason Levi was in the driver’s seat going insane with lust, causing him to grow even more aroused. He tried to form a decent response through the haziness of his arousal and finally managed to utter out what he was trying to say.

"I w-would love that... I wanna be... f-fucked into the mattress. I want you inside of me. My throat, my ass, I don't care where you put it I just... w-want your cum. Make me scream so loud that my throat will hurt. I want to let everyone know th-that I'm yours,” Eren barely managed to pant out in between his moans. He found himself wincing a bit as his pants became painfully tight on his throbbing erection. “I... c-can I undo them? It hurts, please. It’s t-too tight.”

Eren’s response to Levi only served to fuel his dominant side even more.  _ Fuck. _ The brat sounded absolutely wrecked and they were only halfway home at this point. The more Eren spoke of the things he wanted Levi to do to him, the harder Levi’s cock became. It was now to the point of discomfort but he chose to ignore it in favor of indulging the delicious man next to him some more.

“You’re asking for my permission? What a good boy you are. Listen to you, sounding so fucking wrecked already. You’re so flushed and beautiful and all for me, right Eren? No one else can see you this way but me. Go ahead and undo your pants, but don’t you dare fucking touch yourself. Only I can do that.”

Levi hoped Eren didn’t mind the fact that his personality had changed a bit. If he was reading the situation correctly, Eren seemed to enjoy being a little submissive and Levi was more than okay with indulging in that fantasy. He wanted nothing more than to give Eren the ultimate pleasure, the thought of the younger male blissed-out underneath him sending a wave of warmth through his gut.

Eren nodded and let out a breathy thanks as he began fumbling with his pants. After his trembling hands had a few issues with the buttons he finally managed to snap them open and undid his zipper, letting his cock spring forward. He was panting more by now and was very,  _ very _ hard. He was a bit embarrassed at how turned on he already was but as he reminded himself of how long it had been since he'd fucked anyone and all the teasing he and Levi both had gone through up to now he didn't care so much anymore.

He didn't dare touch himself just as Levi had said, he wanted to please him and he liked being dominated, none of his previous partners were able to convincingly pull it off but he wondered if Levi would be the one to finally claim his heart. As soon as he heard Levi's switch flip he got excited and knew he wouldn't want anyone else to even touch him in this way ever again. So he decided to continue his submissive act and put on a show, the man seemed to be enjoying his reactions so far, and Eren was excited to see where it would lead.

“Thank you for letting me take them off, you're already so good to me. I promise I'm only like this for you. No one else has seen me like this and I'm all yours to do with as you please, sir. I want you inside of me so badly. Please make it home soon, I don't know how much longer I can take not having you all over me... on me and... in me.”

Levi allowed himself a quick glance over and hummed in appreciation at the sight of Eren’s now fully hard cock. It sprang out of his boxers and curved deliciously up towards his stomach and Levi wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around its wide girth. He could imagine how nice and thick Eren would feel inside him and hoped the brunet could be just as dominant as he was submissive because, as much as he wanted to wreck the youth, he wouldn’t mind someone finally being able to take control as well.

“You’re so fucking big Eren, _ fuck _ . I can’t wait to run my tongue along your cock and feel the tip hit the back of my throat. Would you like that Eren? To throat fuck me?” Levi asked, voice pitching low.

He delicately ran his fingers over the now exposed length, taking his thumb and rubbing it over the tip that was coated in pre-cum. “Or do you want me to shove my cock down your throat instead? Tell me, Eren. Are you good at taking cock? I want to know exactly what kind of things you like to do.” Levi was all but purring now and couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of relief as he saw his house come into view.

He removed his hand from its position on Eren’s cock so he could quickly pull into the driveway and park before turning off his car and unbuckling himself. Once he had more freedom of movement he leaned over so he was holding himself above Eren-essentially encasing the younger man into his arms-before moving one of his hands down and wrapping it around Eren’s cock once more-squeezing ever so slightly. “What do you want, Eren?”

  
  


Eren let out a long appreciative moan at the feeling of Levi's hand finally touching his bare cock. The experience in itself making his patience oh so worth it. He was so enraptured with the man and how he was making him feel that he could barely hear what the raven had said, his mind was fogged with lust and he was barely able to form a coherent thought.

“Mm...yeah. I'd like to fuck your throat but only if I get to suck your cock too. I want you to feel as amazing as you make me feel. I don’t...er… I haven’t had a lot of partners or experience, but I did practice taking… cock a lot… so I like to think I’m at least somewhat skilled at it.” 

Eren began palming Levi through his jeans as he eyed his bulge longingly, wanting nothing more than to get those clothes off of him. His cheeks felt warm and he knew he was blushing hard, a part of him slightly nervous and embarrassed by his inexperience, but at the same time he thought of just how much he could learn from his new lover. He also had a feeling Levi wouldn’t mind much, though, and spoke with a confident tone despite the nerves, “Now let's get inside already, I've waited long enough. I want you.  _ Now _ .”

Levi smirked down at the brunet who was panting and squirming oh so deliciously underneath him. As much as he wanted to keep teasing Eren, he had to admit that he was becoming rather impatient himself. “I like knowing you haven’t been with that many people, it means that I have the chance to show you things you may have not experienced before and I find that fucking hot.”

He took it upon himself to tuck Eren’s hard cock back inside his jeans. He didn’t want anyone else to have the chance to see Eren like this and although it was late, neighbors had a tendency to be nosy at the most inconvenient of times. Levi exited his car and made his way to the door quickly as he fumbled with his keys due to his hands shaking from the anticipation. He wasn’t sure if he had ever been quite so turned on before and his patience was beginning to wear thin.

“Come, Eren. You’re not the only one tired of waiting.”

Eren made his way out of the car almost inhumanly fast, watching the older man in front of him with a full-blown hunger in his eyes. He quickly strode up to him, lacing his fingers between the other's, showing a surprising amount of restraint but knowing it would be worth it once they got inside. He wanted to have his mouth all over Levi now...he just had to wait until they were all alone then he could finally do exactly what he wanted with the man.

“Please hurry Levi... if you make me wait much longer I might just fuck you right here and now.”

Levi pulled Eren inside of his apartment with maybe a bit too much force but he had so much pent up sexual frustration that he almost couldn’t help it. He slammed the door behind them before pushing Eren up against it and grinding his hips roughly into the brunet’s as his lips descended upon the smooth flesh of Eren’s neck. Levi bit into the skin to muffle his own moans and sucked harshly for a few moments before pulling back and purring with pleasure at the sight of a nice red mark on the tan flesh. He liked the thought of people seeing his marks all over Eren’s body and knowing that the gorgeous man was off-limits.

“I can’t say that I’m opposed to being fucked right here and right now…”

Eren let out a high pitched moan at the feeling of Levi biting him and he gripped at the older man's hips, pulling him close. He wanted to feel every inch of the fucking god of a man he had in his arms, rutted against him as he kissed him hard and fast and wanting. Eren bit and pulled gently at his bottom lip before delving into his mouth, his tongue prodding at his lips begging for more. He couldn't stop himself as one of his hands pulled at the dark strands of hair, his palm brushing up against the shaven part of Levi’s undercut as he already seemed to be trying to unravel the older man as fast as possible.

He broke the kiss for only a moment his voice deep, husky, and demanding. “Then what are you waiting for? I'm here and I'm willing to do anything. But...I need these clothes off and to be in bed...now.” Eren then continued attacking Levi's exposed skin. His lips, his ears, neck, jaw, any inch of porcelain flesh was soon being devoured by his lips in an onslaught of pure passion and need.

Eren’s hands all over him were like a fucking gift from God and Levi could feel himself practically melting under the younger man’s ministrations. Every part of his body that Eren touched was on fire and he could think of nothing but Eren...Eren...Eren. All of those nights where he lay in bed and imagined the hands that were touching his cock were Eren’s...all of those dreams he awoke from sweaty and turned on and needy...they had finally led to this moment and Levi felt as though he would explode if he couldn’t get Eren into his room immediately.

Levi’s lips found Eren’s again and he slid his tongue into that hot cavern battling for dominance. He slid his hands down to Eren’s ass and gripped the round fleshy globes giving them an appreciative squeeze before sliding them down under the brunet’s thighs and pulling him up off the ground all in one swift movement. He carried the younger male to his room and tossed him onto the bed before tearing his own shirt off of his body revealing pale sculpted abs that were already covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Levi couldn’t resist staying parted from Eren for too long and quickly crawled onto the bed hovering above Eren before he bent down and began to assault his neck with bites and kisses once more. “Fuck...Eren...I want you so fucking bad,” he mumbled against the tan flesh.

Eren positively loved the feeling of being in Levi's arms and gave a particularly loud moan when he felt his hands on his thighs. He could barely breathe but he didn't seem to mind, his focus being entirely on making the man in front of him feel as amazing as possible. He did all that he could to try and really show him just how badly he had wanted him. The months of waiting had finally brought him his reward and he would greedily indulge in as much of it as possible to make up for the lost time.

As soon as his ass hit the bed he watched in awe as he saw Levi rip off his shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. Levi was positively alluring and it sent Eren’s mind into a frenzy. He quickly managed to take off his own shirt before he felt Levi's bites and kisses, his voice loud as he nearly sang in bliss and absolute pleasure. One of his hands quickly and, somewhat awkwardly, opened and pulled at Levi's pants, wanting that delicious cock that was straining against his jeans.

“Ahhh Levi... your... ahh I wanna touch it n-now please let me. I can't think of anything but your cock, please.”

Levi pulled away from Eren and looked down at him after the younger male had started to beg for his cock. He’d found Eren attractive from the moment he first saw him but nothing compared to the way the younger male now looked underneath him. His tan skin was flushed a beautiful shade of rose and, now that his shirt was finally off, Levi could admire just how lean he was.

Eren wasn’t sculpted in the same way as Levi but his waist was deliciously slim and the prominent v-lines had the older man practically salivating. The raven reached his hand up to rub his thumb over Eren’s slightly parted pink swollen lips and smirked.

“You’re so polite Eren. Listen to you begging for my cock. Such a naughty boy I have on my hands.”

Levi moved away from Eren so that he could slide his pants and boxers off all in one go. He sighed in relief as his swollen length was finally freed from the confines of his tight pants and looked down at the brunet while licking his lips.

“Tell me how bad you want my cock, Eren.”

Eren gasped as he stared wide-eyed at Levi's thick and twitching hard-on, his pupils blown wide with lust rimmed with a small bit of teal and his cheeks flushed crimson as he took it all in. It was larger than he thought when he had seen it trapped inside denim, hanging heavy between his legs and the tip was covered in precome. The realization of just what he was in for excited him and he shook with anticipation, speaking in a half moan when he was able to process Levi's request.

“I want it so bad. I'd do anything to have it inside of me. I want to taste you, have it shoved as far down my throat and ass as it can go. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk. Make sure I never forget who I belong to.”

“Mm..well I would like to taste you as well so how about we do this?”

Levi unbuttoned Eren’s pants and removed them as well as the younger man’s boxers-tossing them to the side as if they had offended him and ignoring his OCD tendencies for once so he could focus all of his attention on Eren. Now that the brunet was fully exposed, Levi walked away for a moment to retrieve a condom and lube before repositioning himself so that his cock was dangling in front of Eren’s face and his own face was right above Eren’s cock.

“How does this work for you, Eren?” Levi purred right before licking a long stripe from the tip of Eren’s cock down to its base and then back up. He parted his lips just enough to allow the tip of Eren’s cock to enter his mouth and he sucked on it as though it were a lollipop. At the same time, Levi had popped open the cap of the lube and poured some between his fingers, rubbing the liquid together to both fully coat them and warm it up, before trailing his fingers down to the pucker of Eren’s ass and lightly rubbing the sensitive area in a teasing way.

“Tu es délicieux...Do you like the way my mouth feels on your cock?”

Eren watched with rapt attention as Levi positioned himself above him and as soon as he felt Levi's tongue on him he lost any semblance of shame and let obscene and erotic words tumble past his lips. His breath had hitched when he heard Levi's French and his cock twitched harshly. As if his language kink wasn't already obvious, he knew Levi would know now and, well, he didn't really care.

Eren wiggled his hips a bit as if asking for Levi's fingers to be inside of him as he murmured between pants, “It feels... so hot... so wet... it's amazing. I w-ant more... I want all of you... and I'll prove it.”

Eren then angled himself so that he could lick and suck on Levi's length, his tongue masterfully twisting and laving over it. He then sucked harshly on a thick vein before taking the head into his mouth as he made sure to give it a particularly delicious suck, the salty precome coating his tongue being his reward and his motivation.

Levi bit his bottom lip to keep a groan from escaping his throat. He wasn’t one to normally be very vocal during sex but, for some reason, Eren seemed to be an exception when it came to causing Levi to do things that weren’t characteristic of him. Eren’s tongue felt absolutely divine and the raven had to stop himself from pushing his hips down and forcing his cock deeper into the brunet’s hot throat.

He focused instead on doing what Eren had asked of him and slowly began to push his index finger into the tight ring of muscle. He pushed it in up to the knuckle and then began to wiggle it around, slowly stretching Eren and waiting for the younger man to give him permission to insert another finger. At the same time, Levi took more of Eren’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking with vigor. After a few moments, he released Eren’s cock with a wet popping sound.

“Fuck...Eren...your mouth...shit...that feels fucking amazing. You’re so g-good.”

Eren held back a smirk as he moaned around Levi's cock knowing that the vibrations would probably drive the man absolutely crazy. He then hollowed his cheeks and pulled Levi's hips down hard and fast, he relaxed his throat and took his length in completely his nose nudging at the base. He was struggling to breathe, but the feeling of Levi filling his throat was so divine he didn't seem to care.

At the same time, he was thrusting against Levi's hand, taking his fingers in deeper wanting more and hoping the man would stretch him out. His fingers were smaller than Eren's own but oh so amazing and just... Levi. Eren began guiding the man's hips back and forth essentially having the man fuck his throat until he pulled back for only a moment and in between breaths muttered, “I... told you... I practiced... didn't I?” As soon as he finished speaking he took him all the way in again going back to the quick pace he had worked up to in the beginning, his tongue-twisting around his length each time he went down on him.

Levi’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he couldn’t control the loud moan that flew out of his mouth when he felt Eren begin to deep throat him. “F-fuck...Eren...I t-thought you said you didn’t have much experience. Shit. You take my c-cock so fucking well.” The raven could barely form words as he spoke, his breathing labored and wrecked with moan after moan.

He inserted a second finger and began to scissor the two back and forth as he opened Eren up even further. He moved his fingers around, curling them in search of that one spot that would hopefully have the brunet keening in pleasure. Levi was so focused on the way his cock felt hitting the back of Eren’s throat, fuck did this kid not have a gag reflex? That he had momentarily forgotten about the amazing dick that was in front of his own face. Opening his mouth once more, Levi took the entire length of Eren’s cock down his throat all in one go. He could feel his throat constricting and eyes watering but ignored the sensation in favor of moaning around the wide girth that was now making it hard to breathe.

Eren began letting out the occasional moan and whine as he felt a second finger enter him. He gave an appreciative and sloppy suck, saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping down his cheeks and his eyes slightly teary from the lack of oxygen. However, he was so drunk on his lust and affection he couldn't even fathom the idea of slowing down or stopping and at the moment he felt his cock hit the back of Levi's throat he jolted. He was trying hard to hold his hips still and used every ounce of willpower to not assault the man's mouth but when his fingers found that small bundle of nerves, every fiber of Eren's body lit up.

The multitude of sensations all at once, his mouth and ass being filled and his cock surrounded by a tight wet heat, caused an inhuman noise to burst out of him. With no means of stopping or holding it in, his back arched instinctively as his body filled with pleasure. Eren had already known he loved the raven with a burning passion but now he'd never be able to settle for anyone else. He was addicted to Levi, and he hoped the older man felt the same way about him.

When Eren arched in pleasure Levi had to hold himself back from letting out a choking sound from the other man’s cock being shoved even further down his throat. He could feel tears streaming down his face and slowly released Eren’s cock from his mouth as he panted heavily in an attempt to catch his breath. The raven inserted a third finger and pressed all three up against the bundle of nerves that he had found, enjoying each and every sound that came from the brunet. He continued to use scissoring motions wanting to make sure that Eren was fully prepped and ready to take his cock.

“You’re so vocal, Eren. I love it. I want to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days. I want to hear you scream my name, I don’t want anyone else but you. You’re so fucking perfect.”

Eren relished in the feeling Levi was giving him, his constant screaming causing his mouth to finally pop off of Levi's length and the abuse on his prostate making it hard for him to breathe. He shivered in elation at the pleasure as he became a sobbing twitching keening mess underneath the smaller male. He was nearly gasping for breath and he could swear he saw stars as his body was repeatedly hit with wave after wave of arousal, his hands were tightly grasping at the sheets underneath him desperate to find purchase on anything he could to keep himself grounded.

“Levi... Levi...Levi! Fuck... can't... breath... ahh, s-so good. Hurry and... shove your big hard cock inside of my ass. I don’t want to cum like this...want to cum on your cock. Please... please I can't wait any longer. I ah, need you now.”

Levi removed his fingers from that deliciously tight heat slowly and repositioned himself so that he was now leaning over Eren. He opened the condom with his teeth and smoothed it over his hard cock before grabbing Eren’s right leg and placing it on top of his shoulder, putting him in the perfect position for him to be able to pound into that beautiful ass relentlessly.

The raven slicked his cock up with plenty of lube before slowly sliding it into that deliciously tight heat and Levi couldn’t help but moan as he felt Eren stretch so beautifully around him. “Eren, shit. You feel so goddamn good,” he groaned out.

Levi couldn’t help but reach forward and placed his hand on Eren’s cheek to rub it endearingly. He found himself getting lost in those beautiful eyes, so blown out with lust that the brilliant green irises were barely visible. Eren was everything that he never knew he needed and he didn’t think he would ever be the same after this. No one had ever made him feel this way before, so overcome with need that he barely even knew who he was.

Eren sighed as the fingers left him. He was finally able to breathe, although the loss of Levi’s fingers left him feeling empty and a bit desperate to be filled with something much... much bigger. Tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks as his chest heaved with the effort of catching his breath. He watched as Levi prepped himself and he started to reach for his own erection but, thinking better of it and remembering Levi’s earlier command in the car, he set his arm back down to his side.

Eren yelped at his leg being lifted and moaned a long drawn out and high pitched sound as he felt Levi slip inside of him taking each inch gratefully. When Levi finally bottomed out Eren reveled in how incredibly filled he felt. He stared back into the pitch-black depths that were Levi's eyes, astounded at the ring of silver that was left. His cheeks flushed pink and he gently reached up to the hand on his cheek, turning to leave a gentle kiss on the palm of it.

He took a bit of time to adjust and really let the situation sink in. He had never felt so excited and turned on in his life. He removed his hand from the one Levi had placed on his cheek so he could grip both of Levi's shoulders before signaling to Levi he was ready for him to move.

Levi brushed the tears from Eren’s face and leaned down to plant a few soft kisses against both of Eren’s cheeks, his nose, his forehead, and then finally his lips. The older man knew that once he started to move he would lose himself to lust so, he wanted to make sure to give Eren a moment of tenderness. As much as he wanted to use their first time together to show Eren just how much the youth meant to him, he couldn’t hold himself back after waiting so long for this moment, and he could tell by the way Eren was looking at him that the other man felt the same.

He shifted his hips just slightly and waited for the brunet to adjust fully and once Eren had given him the signal that he could move he slowly pulled out until just the tip of his cock was inside and then snapped his hips forward roughly.

“Eren, you’re such a good boy. Taking my cock so fucking well. I love how tight you are...made perfectly just for me,” Levi growled the words into the skin of Eren’s neck before biting down as he continued to snap his hips forward at a brutal pace.

Eren gave a happy sigh at the tender gestures that Levi gave him. Enjoying them and giving him a sweet loving smile of his own filled with adoration and affection for the man hovering over him. As soon as he felt his cock start to move he took in a breath and waited until he felt it snap back into him as he once again began moaning. Explicatives rolled off his tongue at the brutal pace and he felt as though he were in heaven. He couldn't think of anything other than the cock pounding into him and the man it belonged to, his mind nearly blanking

“T-that's right, I'm yours...all yours. I only want you, ngh, you're so fucking big and just...you're perfect. I love it, I love this feeling so much.”

Eren's hands gripped onto Levi’s shoulders tighter and, after getting a feel for the pace, he began thrusting his hips to meet Levi's thrusts making a lewd slapping noise as their bodies came together. The sound filled the room along with each and every noise Eren would make resembling that of a scene out of a wild porno. His noises eventually evolved into him moaning different variations of Levi's name, wanting to encourage the man above him to keep going.

Levi moved his hands down to grip Eren by his hips, maneuvering the younger male just a bit so that he could pound his cock into him even faster and harder. Sweat was dripping down his chest, the black strands of his hair were sticking to his forehead, and the pupils of his eyes were blown so wide that they now looked completely black. He was gripping Eren’s hips hard enough that he knew he would leave bruises and he internally preened at the idea. Levi couldn’t wait to see what Eren would look like the next day covered in marks that the raven had left, there would be no way others wouldn’t know that the younger male was now off-limits.

“Mm, my name sounds so good rolling off of your tongue. I’m glad you know who you belong to...I want to make you cum so hard you see stars. I want you to never forget who made you feel this good, I want you to know that no one will ever make you feel this way again...shit. You drive me crazy.”

Eren couldn't have stopped the moans and screaming even if he had tried, but he could see how his noises affected the older male so the thought of doing any less didn't even cross his mind. His body was even hotter than it was before and Eren had never felt so fucking amazing as he did at that moment. Covered in sweat, saliva, and a bit of cum he spasmed under the man's touch.

The roughness only served to drive him ever closer to his orgasm as he let Levi pound him into the goddamn mattress just the way he had wanted him to do. His fantasies of the man paled in comparison to what he was experiencing and he could feel the heat left behind on all the spots he knew would be bruised and dark later and he was damn proud of those marks. Although, he decided that only him being marked wasn't enough and he pulled Levi down towards him so he could return the favor.

Eren bit and sucked at the man's shoulders, collar bone, and on his throat leaving one mark right below his ear. Wanting just as much of a claim on the older man as he had on Eren.

“D-don't ever let me go... never ever... I... nnn ahh fuck I'm c-close I'm close. Cum with me Levi... I want... I want your cum... ah, Levi.”

Levi was about to tell Eren not to leave marks where they could easily be seen due to having to go back to the office on Monday but, then he decided that he didn’t give a fuck and he would gladly display that he was taken by such an amazing man to the world. Fuck what anyone else might think. Levi was moving his hips so fast now that the bed was smacking up against the wall and he was so glad that he lived by himself so that no one but him could hear the absolutely phenomenal sounds that were coming from the man underneath him.

“I’ll never-never let you go, Eren. There can’t be anyone else but you...I can’t imagine being without you now that I have you. I’m going to cum, cum for me Eren,” Levi moaned the words out as his hips jerked roughly. A moment later he was cumming inside of that tight heat and he reached down with his right hand to stroke and squeeze Eren’s cock waiting for the brunet to reach his peak as well.

Eren's cries got higher and higher until his insides clenched around Levi's length and he finally let his release splash onto his chest in long white ropes as he cried out Levi's name in a loud strained cry. When Eren felt Levi spasm in pleasure inside of him, he once again saw fucking stars, his orgasm completely overtaking him as his body stiffened up and his back arched.

After the most pleasurable moments of his life, he melted into a puddle of post-orgasmic bliss. His mind had become so fogged with exhaustion that he had gone completely limp and was barely able to keep his eyes open. He felt another rush of pure unadulterated love shoot through him staring at the man who had become unhinged and undone above him.

He had loved every second of it and when he finally had enough sense to be able to move again, he had pulled Levi to him and gave him a soft gentle kiss on the lips and a quiet "thank you" fell from his mouth before he laid back. Eren knew Levi would probably want to get up and start cleaning as soon as possible so, despite Eren's urge to hold him close, he didn't want to make the other man uncomfortable after the best fuck in his entire life.

Levi pulled out of Eren once the younger man had reached his peak and took a second to kiss him back and nuzzle his nose into the younger man’s neck before standing up and making his way to the bathroom to grab a warm wet towel. He disposed of the used condom in his bathroom trash can and then made his way back into his bedroom, cleaning up the cum from Eren’s chest and the area in between the male's ass cheeks. He used gentle movements and made sure the brunet was completely clean first, then he took care of cleaning himself off.

He really would have liked for both of them to get in the shower but didn’t want to ruin the mood by making such a suggestion so, instead, he crawled back into bed and pulled Eren into his arms, encasing the other in a tight and secure embrace. Levi rested his chin on top of Eren’s head and sighed contently.

“I hope you weren’t wanting me to take you home because I have no plans of letting you leave my house tonight.”

Eren groaned at the loss of Levi's heat as he left, the emptiness serving as a reminder of what just happened. He started to slowly come back down from his high as he felt Levi clean him, humming out another thank you as he felt so loved and cared for. Usually, he was expected to clean up and leave but he wouldn't have been able to get up even if he wanted to. A few minutes passed, however, and despite the soreness that had already begun to creep into him he was about to move to get up anticipating a shower but was pleasantly surprised when Levi's strong arms pulled him close as he nuzzled himself into his chest.

Content with this he sighed as he took in everything he could, never wanting that moment to end. Eren let out a small chuckle at Levi's comment before he responded, “I wouldn't dream of it... hell I'd stay here longer than just tonight if I could.”

He then pulled back a little, not enough to leave Levi's embrace but far enough where he could see the raven's face, and a large goofy grin graced his lips.

“I have something I've been wanting to say to you all day and don't laugh if I mess it up but I think right now is the perfect time to say it. Levi... je t'aime,” Eren spoke the phrase carefully. The phrase he had been practicing to himself all week and to the point Armin had even smacked him across the face with a pillow just to get him to stop. He knew what it meant and he knew that he meant what he said, watching Levi's face nervously to see how he'd react.

  
  


Levi rested one of his hands on Eren’s hip and placed the other behind his head as a way to prop it up a bit. He looked up at Eren through heavy lids, for once in his life he actually felt completely content. Normally he didn’t snuggle after sex and the last few people he’d been with had just been simple one night stands. It was nice to know he could ask Eren to stay and that the younger man wouldn’t be opposed to it. Levi listened carefully as Eren spoke and his eyes widened slightly in surprise when he heard the French that passed through those plump lips.

Although his accent wasn’t perfect just the fact that the younger male had gone out of his way to figure out how to say such an intimate thing caused Levi’s heart to swell inside his chest. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly in a small smile reserved just for Eren.

“Je t’aime aussi mon cher,” he replied in a soft tone.

Levi knew it might seem odd for the two of them to exchange such an intense endearment after their first time together but he had been crushing on Eren for months. Seeing the brunet each morning had been the highlight of the day and it was only because of his insecurities that he had never been the one to make the first move. He didn’t care what anyone else had to say, no one had ever made him feel as strongly as Eren did. It was as though there was some sort of inexplicable connection tying them together and ever since he had first laid eyes on the male he hadn’t been able to think about anyone else.

Eren flushed a deep red having seen him smile and his response... knowing he had felt the same had his stomach filled with butterflies. He felt as light as air and burned the memory of Levi's appearance and his response to his brain for safekeeping. He couldn't wipe the cheeky smirk off his face, proud that he was able to surprise the raven like this. Eren had never expected him to react the way he did and he was truly grateful his week of incessant mumblings had finally paid off.

“I bet you realized it, but I really like it when you speak French. That voice of yours is sexy no matter what language I hear it in, I wouldn't object to you using it more often. And I know that...what I just said... means a lot but, I've loved you for so long now I couldn't think of anything less to describe how I feel about you. But how do you... feel now? It wasn't... too much was it?”

Levi sat up so he could be as close to eye level with Eren as possible and grasped the younger male's hands, holding both of them in his own as he squeezed lightly.

“Eren, I have already told you I’m not the best at this. My...friends...would describe me as emotionally constipated as well as being an asshole in general. But what I can say is that I feel exactly the way you do. It’s hard to explain but I feel like we’ve known one another much longer than this. I feel comfortable around you. I can’t say what’s going to happen in the future or if I’ll always make the right decisions but, I know I don’t regret anything that happened today and I never will.”

After he finished speaking, Levi leaned forward and placed a kiss against Eren’s lips before wrapping his arms around the younger man in a tight hug. His cheeks flushed red at what he was about to say, however, the knowledge that Eren wouldn’t understand it spurred him forward.

“Tu es la lumière de ma vie, Eren,” Levi whispered against Eren’s chest.

Eren nearly teared up as he listened to Levi speak, except for the small chuckle at his crude phrasing, but he understood the meaning behind it. Despite his outward appearance, he could feel the depth of his affection returned in full and he knew he meant each and every word he said. Eren hugged Levi back tightly, not wanting to let go or forget any of this, as he once again flushed at what the man had said although he had no clue what it meant.

“I feel the same way. As long as you're here with me and by my side I won't ever regret this. Not even a little bit, because I have confidence in you. To be honest I've felt deeply connected to you as well... it's hard to explain but I felt... like when I met you for the first time it wasn’t... really the first time. If that makes sense? I thought maybe I was crazy but I'm glad to know you felt the same way about it too. Also... can you translate that for me?”

Levi had been hoping Eren wouldn’t have asked him to translate and found himself blushing once more at the thought of having to explain what it was he said. When he spoke in French he felt confident in knowing Eren wouldn’t know the exact meaning of things so it was easier for him to just blurt how he felt out.

He buried his face in the crook of Eren’s neck to hide his embarrassment as he murmured, “Tu es la lumière de ma vie...you are the light of my life…” The raven hoped that Eren couldn’t tell how nervous and shy he had become. He didn’t know why he was being this way but something about the brunet just caused him to feel and act so differently and he wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that yet.

“And...I understand what you mean. I’ve never believed in the concept of fate or soul mates because, fuck that crock of shit, but maybe there is something special between only us? Whatever the case may be, I know I don’t want anyone else but you. But...how are your friends and family going to react to this? I am almost 13 years older than you…”

Levi’s grip on Eren tightened as he voiced his concerns. Now that he finally had Eren here in his arms, he couldn’t imagine a life without the brunet. Would they be able to make this work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReluctantFangirl: Oop my note goes here! Thank you guys for waiting, just as with my co writer I had started a new job just after starting this fic, it was hard to find the time to do anything because we were terribly understaffed and I worked more days than not, but now we have plenty of people and some in training so now I actually get my proper hours. Was the smut worth the wait? I certainly hope so, cause I really think this chapter turned out well. We should be able to update more now that we're finally settled.


End file.
